Master Emerald Guardian 3 Dark Chronicle
by Darkstrife1
Summary: The third installment in the Master Emerald Guardian Series. Robotnik finally gets his way and takes over the world, imprisoning most of the world in one great city. It's up to Knuckles and his comrades to overthrow Robotnik and free the world.
1. Prologue

Word from the Author: 

Dark Chronicle is the 3rd installment in this series Master Emerald Guardian: Knuckles the Echidna it's recieved the nickname Emerald Guardian. The previous installments were Way of the Guardian and Shadow Brother.

I plan to post Shadow Brother and Way of the Guardian again, just they are undergoing reformatting. I'm NOT rewriting them; I'm merely changing them into story format. AKA: he said/she said and etc

Please Enjoy the Third Emerald Guardian. So fans of the First two...please stop sending me hate mail. They will be posted in time. This story is 90 percent complete. Will post the rest of it soon.

_**Please no more hate mail.

* * *

**_

"_For every age it is said that there comes a time of trial. A time when all seems lost and hope has faded, many like to say that hope shall never fade and that the light shall forever watch over us all. But it is not until darkness truly takes over when one will see that hope is truly lost…and that sometimes the light cannot save you from your fate…"_

An Andrewcrash/Darkstrife production…

With special thanks to Sega and Sonic Team…

_**Master Emerald Guardian:**_

_**Knuckles the Echidna**_

_**Dark Chronicle**_

"_Approximately 1 year after Strife's defeat the world was brought into a state of peace. Peace that seemed to be everlasting, Knuckles and his friends lived happily on Angel Island during this period of peace. However sealed away…was a dark power, a dark power that was growing in strength, a power that would forever change the world and bring an end to all peace."_

_Prologue: Reflection on past Adventures_

"You know…its funny sometimes when you look back at some things. A lot of things happen in life that you would never expect, things that come without the slightest warning. Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Shade are just small examples. I never saw them coming, nor did I really care…"

Sitting on top of a long faded brown cobblestone stairway sat a red echidna sitting with his legs cross with his white fist with 2 spiked knuckles clenching the opposing knee, behind him was a large Green Emerald that simmered brightly even in the brightest of days.

"It wasn't until I died saving this world when I realized that I should have cared, all I cared about was saving the Master Emerald. Sure I got sidetracked but my ultimate goal was to save the Master Emerald. It took my best friend's sacrifice to make me see that something are worth caring for…"

The red echidna stood up and brushed off his legs and buffed his chest, he opened his eyes and looked out into the distance with dark blue eyes.

"Shadow…he gained the ability to become an Emerald Guardian…but he gave it away so that I might live. It took a deed such as that to truly make me understand that duty does not always come first. I however am an Emerald Guardian and duty shall always come first. Then again not much has happened to really make have to choose between duty and friendship. I pray that such a day never comes."

The red echidna walked down the stairs and to the edge of the platform with the old shrine full of colored emeralds, he looked out into the distant horizon he crossed his arms and let out a tiny grin as the wind blew through his hair causing it to blow back and flap in the breeze.

"_Sometimes I think about what life would be like to live like Sonic. You know…not much to worry about, always having some sort of an amazing adventure. Then again…I think I like my life just the way it is, sometimes the quiet life is the best type of life one can have."_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Darkness begins to descend**_

Sitting in his large midnight black chair a fat man holding his hands on his belly laughed at yet another plot he had just come up with, his dark sunglasses showed a reflection of what his computer screen read off. He smiled evilly as he stood up and looked at the old stone tablet currently being scanned by various machines. The man walked up to the window of his room and looked out into the storm cloud his large flying ship was currently flying through, the rain drops tapped against the glass and he put his hands on his hips, laughing as the lightning struck in the distance casting his shadow over the hard wood floor.

"Finally I have come up with the foolproof plan! This time I have planned for everything! ESPECIALLY for that damn hedgehog to try to save the day! This time…I am ready to rid the world of him and bring everything under my control." Dr. Robotnik said as he walked over to a large glowing tablet and started to rub it with his hand; he smiled as he continued to rub the tablet and walked over to the small intercom on the wall next to the door.

"All hands on deck! It is time to put operation D-Day into action. Prepare the Egg Fortress for bombardment, it is time Station Square and all of mankind grows to worship me." Dr. Robotnik said manically.

Dr. Robotnik walked down the hallway towards the room listening to the robots scatter the metal hall getting to their battle stations. He sat down in the Captain's chair and looked down at his monitor at the city bustling with people, dancing and clapping as the annual New Year's Festival went on. Dr. Robotnik smiled as he slowly steered the ship over the city, he pressed a button on he armrest of his chair and said: "Fire."

The townsfolk danced around the park as the music played loud happy tunes, the children laughed and giggled as they chased each other around in the bright green field littered with trees. Suddenly the ground shook viciously and people pointed into the distance at the flaming cloud in the distance leveling the outer region of the city, the people screamed and ran for their children and for their homes as a large dark shadow cast over the park, the people ran through the grass and pushed open the gate as the large metal shell hit the ground unleashing a fiery blasts that instantly vaporized them and spread throughout the area leaving nothing behind.

3 Days had past since the Station Square was bombed to dust, any and all survivors were placed into the brig of Dr. Robotnik's ship. The fat doctor entered the holding room and activated the intercom near him.

"Greetings, former residents of station square, I know that I might not be the person you expected to save you from that ruined city, but do not worry as this ship is heading for a city that is safer than Station Square will ever be. You see Station Square sadly fell victim to an attack by what our ancient ancestors call…the Qerakon. A vicious race of monsters that until a few days ago was sealed deep within the Earth's core! Unfortunately Station Square's Oil Drilling mines in the Mystic Ruins broke through the barrier and released the monsters. Now do not fear, sadly I arrived too late to inform you of the attack, but by studying ancient text I have managed to find an area that is safe from them, protected by a massive wall that is powered by the Chaos Emeralds it will allow us to continue our lives as even now we are no match more them. However with your cooperation I will take over as ruler of this new world…and protect you all and together we will defeat this menace! If you have an objections then feel free to jump ship." Dr. Robotnik announced staring at frightened refugees.

The tattered refugees shivered in the cages as Robotnik exited the room; robots quickly appeared and served small plates of food to the captured humans.

Dashing across the deck a blue blur faded in and out of site followed by an orange blur. Stopping in-front of a thick secure door the blue hedgehog with peach arms and green eyes tapped his foot impatiently as the short orange fox with two tails frantically pushed the keys on his little gadget. With the final press of a button the door opened and the two dashed inside to find themselves in the middle of a large room with energy barriers blocking all the doors, as they turned around the large door slammed shut and locked them inside the room, slowly all the doors opened and swarms of robots poured out loading their blasters pointing at the two with intent to kill. The blue hedgehog scowled as the robots fired away at him, he ran to his right with lasers burning the ground behind him, he jumped up and ran on the side of the wall with red lasers bouncing all over the room, curling into a ball he threw himself at the robots smashing them to pieces in mere seconds, the chaos continued for what felt like hours and the blue hedgehog fought out the robots as the fox tried to open the door with Robotnik's symbol on it. Finally the robots stopped and standing onto of the pile of metal scrap stood a single blue hedgehog making fists with a rage in his eye.

He turned around to meet his partner when a man in a gray vehicle floated down holding a familiar rabbit in his hands. The Hedgehog and fox tightened their fists and gritted their teeth as the men laughed while holding the terrified rabbit.

"Welcome to the Egg Fortress! My latest in flying war machines." Dr. Robotnik said.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" Sonic shouted furiously.

"I'm doing something I should have done along time ago!" Dr. Robotnik cackled.

"You bombed Station Square and enslave its people! Did you really think you could get away with such a thing! I thought you wanted to rule the world! Not destroy it!" Sonic roared.

"So true, but in order to rule it…I must destroy those who oppose me. Now…I suggest you surrender or Cream here dies!" Dr. Robotnik stated as he held the young bunny up, and slowly pressed his black handgun into the side of her head.

"You wouldn't!" Sonic gasped with a hint of uncertainty.

"But I will! Now SURRENDER or I'll kill her and your little fox too!" Dr. Robotnik demanded.

Sonic glanced around the room to find Tails being held by 2 robotic guards, Sonic looked back to Robotnik and scowled, he gritted his teeth till he could taste his own blood.

"You're bluffing!" Sonic shouted

"Oh really?" Dr. Robotnik said with a grin.

Dr. Robotnik snapped the gun back and with a solid "Bang!" fired a single bullet into Cream's skull causing blood to shoot out the back of her head and splatter on the floor, Robotnik smiled and threw the worthless corpse to the ground and emptied his clip into the corpse filling it with holes leaving a crimson red blood soaked body with smoldering deep black holes in it on the floor. Sonic's eyes opened wide at the site of Cream's dead body, Sonic scowled and slowly put his arms up as another army of robots swarmed the room and surrounded him and Robotnik.

"Take him away! Throw him and the fox in the brig!" Dr. Robotnik said while pressing the intercom button on in his Egg Mobile, "set a course for Angel Island!"

Robotnik smiled as he flew out the room and headed for the bridge of the ship.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Captured**_

The moon had a bright glow in the night sky, the stars shimmered brightly and the cool night breeze gently blew across the island. The red guardian sitting down next to the glowing giant Emerald surrounded by smaller emeralds. The guardian stretched and yawned as he prepared to go to sleep near the emerald he was sworn to protect.

In the distance under the cover of darkness Robotnik's Egg Fortress approached the silent island. Robotnik grinned as he jumped into the seat of his latest machine and dropped from his ship towards the small unsuspecting island.

The red guardian began to close his eyes when the loud clang of metal slamming into solid ground sounded, he immediately jumped to his feet and looked around ready to fight. His dark blue eyes scanned around looking for the source of the sound, tensing his muscles he slowly walked down the stairs from the Emerald and carefully ducked down into the grass. With a loud bang the machine fired its massive guns at the red guardian who dove behind one of the old rock pillars of the shrine. Before he could think of any way of attack, the large 8-legged mechwalker with two large cannons at its sides and 4 missile launchers under and above it's main section had the Master Emerald trapped within a strange force field generated by the very claw that grabbed it.

"Dr. Robotnik! I should have known it was you!" Knuckles growled he glared right at the large claw clutching the Master Emerald.

"Knuckles! It's been a long time now hasn't it?" Dr. Robotnik said.

"Release the Master Emerald NOW!" Knuckles demanded.

"Not this time fool!" Dr. Robotnik shouted as he smiled and reeled the Emerald into the Mechwalker not noticing Knuckles charging towards him.

Robotnik smiled as he rubbed the dark green emerald that gave off a bright green glow, a loud bang echoed throughout the mechwalker and it toppled to its side as Knuckles punched the legs of the walker out one by one. Robotnik scowled and fired off its massive cannons that gave a deafening BOOM, Knuckles jumped up into the air and weaved between the blasts and drove his fist into the cockpit of the mechwalker, metal shards flew across the pit as Robotnik screamed and covered his face. Knuckles roared as he grabbed the edges of the hole he made and began to rip it open. Robotnik scowled and got back into the pilot's seat, before he could even touch a switch his radar sounded as it detected more enemies approaching.

"Looks like your friends are here. Time to say good-bye knucklehead!" Dr. Robotnik said as he began to press various buttons.

"Shut the fuck up!" Knuckles shouted.

Knuckles drove his right fist through the hole and clocked Robotnik across the face fracturing his jaw, Robotnik gave a loud scream of pain, he slammed his fist into a wide green button, the mechwalker surged with electricity shocking Knuckles until he fell off, Knuckles hit the ground and scowled as the top of the walker shot off and flew up towards the sky, Knuckles ran off the platform that the Master Emerald Shrine was on and dashed across the side of the mountain catching up with the speeding craft, scowling the red guardian leapt off of the mountain and grabbed onto the crafts wing.

In hot pursuit a black hedgehog with crimson red highlights over his eyes, across his spikes, and running down his arms and legs sped up towards the craft which hit its after burners and shot high up into the sky where the hedgehog could not get it.

"NO! KNUCKLES!" Shadow Screamed.

Knuckles didn't even glance back as he held onto the wing of the craft. Knuckles' eyes opened wide when he saw the massive ship the craft was heading towards, he shook his head in disbelief as the craft came landed upon the hard metal deck and Robotnik leapt out of the craft clutching the Master Emerald.

"That was far easier than I expected." Dr. Robotnik grumbled clutching his jaw.

"Oh really!" Knuckles roared as he rushed towards the vulnerable Doctor.

"Knuckles! Damn you!" Dr. Robotnik gasped in shock.

Robotnik dashed towards the building at the end of the runway, Knuckles charged towards him and began to rotate his arm as he ran, his arm became enveloped in a crimson red glow as he prepare to hit Robotnik with one of his most powerful punches. Before Knuckles could unleash the attack a dark figure dove out of the sky and smashed its fist into Knuckles' face causing him to skid back about 10 feet leaving a large trail of broken flooring behind him. Knuckles quickly got up with a flip and gritted his teeth as he looked at the dark figured, a black Raptor like being with red stripes across its snout, arms, and face, Knuckles tried to see more but the dark pants and open leather jacket only showed off the creature's chest and stomach which gave away that his sides probably had red stripes to boot. Knuckles scowled and cracked his knuckles as the raptor gave an evil smile.

"So you are the famous Emerald Guardian. I must say I'm quiet unimpressed. Before you ask…my name is Ramirez, the top officer of this ship…the Egg Fortress, and top representative of our soon to be new city." Ramirez said calmly.

"Like I give a damn. Move out the way or I'll be forced to break you in half." Knuckles threatened.

"Always the angry one I see. Come…show me what you got!" Ramirez said as a small grin crossed his face showing off his razor sharp teeth.

Knuckles instantly looked around to find 45 robotic guards pointing their guns at him. Ramirez walked up to Knuckles and grinned, Knuckles scowled as he looked at the robots suddenly Ramirez spun around and slammed his tail into Knuckles' head before Knuckles even knew it had happened…

The robots walked up to Ramirez and stood over the unconscious Knuckles, Ramirez grinned and shouted for them to take him to Robotnik's laboratory.

Ramirez walked into the medical room to find Robotnik injecting nanotech into his jaw, and giving off a sigh of relief as the microscopic nanobots repaired his jaw in minutes.

"Knuckles has been subdued and placed in your lab." Ramirez announced.

"Very good! Now I can learn how he can channel Emerald energy so well." Dr. Robotnik said with a smile.

"Well we should be arriving in 3 hours." Ramirez announced.

"Very good. When we arrive we will move him to the laboratory in the capital building. Dismissed!" Dr. Robotnik shouted.

Ramirez grinned and turned around quickly causing his jacket's sides to pick up in the air, the lab door opened in a flash allowing him to leave. As the door closed Robotnik walked over to Knuckles and lifted his head up by placing his palm under Knuckles' chin. Knuckles tried to open his eyes but couldn't keep them open as his vision was too blurred and his body still weak.

"Knuckles…you and I are going to be spending a lot of quality time together. However to make things easier I suggest you answer my questions…and don't resist, things won't be as painful that way. Trust me." Dr. Robotnik said.

"…Go to hell…" Knuckles rudely spat out.

"You say that now…but soon…you'll be singing a different tune." Dr. Robotnik stated.

Robotnik held his belly and began to give off a bellowing laugh that spread through out the upper levels of the ship.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Darker World**

"3 years later…"

"3 years have past since Robotnik captured Knuckles and the Master Emerald. We've been forced to flee Angel Island and take solace in the very city Robotnik built thanks to those monsters that Robotnik released from the depths of the Earth. To add to things those monsters have multiplied faster than anyone could expect…their sheer power is unbelievable, they seem the hate all of the dominant species of this planet and are waging war with every city/establishments they find. The only safe place on this entire planet…is the city Robotnik built, the city that is surrounded by a massive shield-wall. Grabbing the remaining Emeralds we fled and took solace in the underground catacombs Shade and Larez found under the city. However we have not heard from Knuckles…or heard about him, I find myself growing worried…Robotnik had the guts to release those horrid beasts all over the world…he nuked Station Square, and from what I hear has managed to capture Sonic and Tails. Robotnik has changed…he was never this ruthless. Now I fear Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are dead…I wonder how long it'll be before he finally finds out about our base hidden right under his city? I find myself writing too much now…maybe it's because I am afraid? Or because I have no one to really talk to now."

-Shadow

The moon was full and gave off an eerie glow as the hovering vehicles hovered over the populated streets of the dark yet clean city. The streets gave off a metallic sparkle as the robot and humans guards patrolled the city, separated into different sections, ranging from Slums, to Noble, people wandered about, in the center of the large city stands a large tower with hundreds of floors every one with lighted windows and decks stretching out, out of the 4 sides of the building large pipes came out and lead to towers at 4 ends of the city, each pipe carrying energy for the homes of the people.

Walking down the streets in a black trench coat with a black top hat on its head, an odd lizard with a cigarette in his mouth walked towards the Capital Tower. Looking up with his dark yellow eyes the lizard finished most of the cigarette and tossed it into the streets, as he looked at the large tower stretching up into the heavens.

Inside of a cold room with various types of monitors on one end, and cells on the other, Robotnik and Ramirez stood over a table with some unfortunate creature strapped to it. The various tools hovering by their heads slowly descended upon the creature and began to buzz, pop, crackle, and inject…

Computer: Emerald energy infusion cycle beginning…

The tools latched on to the red fur of the being and began to surge with power and scrap against the poor creature, the energy ripped through it's body, the creature screamed with anguish as the energy surge felt like blades and saws moving throughout the inside of his body. Robotnik and Ramirez looked on with smiles as the red guardian screamed and shook violently with the energy continuing to pump through him, the bolts hugged his bones, and singed his veins and felt like they were trying to pull out and rip out his organs.

Computer: Infusion cycle complete…blood flow…normal…heart beat…normal…muscle readings…unchanged. Subject unaffected.

"Still nothing! For 3 years I have submitted him to these experiments and yet he hasn't been affected at all! All the other subjects at least had the respect to DIE!" Dr. Robotnik growled in frustration.

"Can we even afford to keep submitting him to these tests? Some of the other officials are beginning to catch on. The people might revolt if they found out that those who have "supposedly wandered out of city and were slain by the Quaro" were actually killed here in this tower." Ramirez said his voice filled with concern.

"These people won't revolt. They have no power, I have all the power, and I keep them safe. They cannot afford to revolt, for they know they would be wiped out if they tried, I can merely shut off the power to the wall and the Quaro will crash through and make short work of them. I have enough DNA to clone another cities worth of people." Dr. Robotnik stated.

"I see. What shall we do with Knuckles?" Ramirez asked.

"The only reason he still lives is because his body can feed on Emerald energy. This is why he has yet to die, however now I feel its time we submit him to more deadly tests." Dr. Robotnik said.

"What about the hedgehog?" Ramirez asked.

"Yes…the hedgehog…I have yet to decide what to do with him." Dr. Robotnik replied.

"Should we…place him under these tests?" Ramirez wondered.

"No. For now…we crush his pride, and destroy his dignity. Then we shall SLOWLY shred him to bits in front of the whole city, to set an example for WHY you do not dare to oppose me. While his will is strong, even the strongest can be broken…like Knuckles here. I have a meeting to attend, farewell." Dr. Robotnik said as he began to head towards the door.

Ramirez bowed as Robotnik left the room, Ramirez slowly circled the table with Knuckles chained to it. Ramirez ran his cold fingers across Knuckles' body as he circled. Knuckles panted heavily as his body continued to flow with intense pain, Ramirez began to walk away when he suddenly slammed his fist in Knuckles' stomach and grabbed him by the throat.

The trench coat wearing lizard slowly walked up the stairs until he came up to a large room with a long crescent shaped desk with 3 Guards sitting at it chatting about random things. The lizard stopped and slowly looked at them all as they immediately jumped up and pointed their guns at him.

"Hey now…I come in peace." The Lizard said holding his hands up.

"This is a restricted area." The Guard shouted.

"I am quite aware of that, I've come merely to give my regards to Dr. Robotnik and deliver him the item he ordered from my…store." The Lizard said calmly.

"Who are you?" The Guard asked.

"My name is Espio." Espio answered.

"Espio hmm? Take off that trench coat and the hat…" The Guard ordered.

Espio slowly put his arms to his sides and let the trench coat slide off his shoulders and drop to the ground, he slowly removed his hat and dropped it on the floor, the guard glared at the purple Chameleon with yellow eyes, a yellow horn where one would normally have a nose, dark crimson purple shoes with black stud cuffs, and at the purple arms with black stud bracelets with strange gauntlets attached to them.

"Where is this gift?" The Guard asked his voice growing impatient.

"Right in the coat." Espio said as he slowly bent over and slowly pulled out a metallic case and held it up into the air.

"Open it…now!" The Guard demanded.

"But of course…" Espio answered swiftly.

Espio slowly began to unlatch it when he suddenly grabbed his gauntlet and spun around throwing 3 razor sharp shurikens across the room, the shurikens sliced into the tender flesh of the guards causing blood to spew out like the fourth of July. Espio smiled as each guard stumbled back into the wall and slowly slid down lifeless. Espio walked over the corpse of the guard that talked to him and pulled out a small card from his pocket.

"I'll take this card as a thank you for delaying me. I have some business to take care of…just sit still…" Espio said coldly.

Espio slowly slid the card over the door and got the elevator and headed for the lower region of the tower…

Rushing out of the elevator the purple chameleon leapt up and sprung off a pipe going high into the air, he landed softly and dashed down the slope as dirty dank pipes flew by in a blur, Espio curled up and hurled himself into the sentry slowly creeping up the hall, Espio cut through him leaving a massive hole in the man's torso, the sentry hit the floor with a thud and didn't even give out a scream as Espio leapt up to the wall and clung to it for a second, he quickly sprung off of it to the other wall where he sprung off again doing a slow flip, landing the a pipe he grinded up with unbelievable speed, jumping off the pipe and diving into a thin metal plate Espio slid up a small vent where he popped out in a small room full of guards looking at monitors, Espio landed on the dashboard of the table and with a single swipe he slit their throats before they could even looked up at him, Espio back flipped into the monitor and into the vent over them as the guards spun around as they fell with blood spewing out of their necks soaking the room. Espio quickly climbed up the vent and popped out in a quite hallway, he spun around and vanished from site as he ran up the side of the wall down the hall. The hall blurred by as he raced down it and charged through a door, he leapt and hit a spring and shot up from spring to spring through the circular tower like room. After springing off the last spring he soared up through another vent where he easily slid through it as if he were a ball inside a tube, he shot out into a small room with 8 guards loading up the Cell platform, they turned around at the sound of the noise but saw nothing but the tip of a blade flying towards their face. Espio landed on the tip of a small pole and watched as the guards fell down in agony as they grabbed the handle of the blades that were sticking right into their forehead and through their brains. Espio grinned and flipped off the pole onto the platform and hit a switch causing it to slowly ascend, Espio spun around real quick and put his hands together as if he had a blade between his hands…

Ramirez slowly walked around Knuckles slamming his fist into various sections of Knuckles with every pass…finally he bent over and grabbed Knuckles by the chin and pulled Knuckles' head as far up as the restraints would allow so they were face to face.

"You know what Knuckles? I personally wanted to kill you that night on the Egg Fortress! But Robotnik wished to study you…I fail to see why he needs to study scum like you when he has men like ME at his side." Ramirez complained.

Knuckles spat a dark wad of blood in Ramirez's face; Ramirez scowled and backhanded Knuckles viciously causing the restraints to give a loud clang over the force of the blow.

"When Robotnik tires of you…I'll kill you myself and eat your worthless flesh for dinner. I'll be back later…" Ramirez growled as he walked towards the exit.

Ramirez stormed out of the room licking the blood off his face with his long lizard tongue, Knuckles breathed lightly as he tried to suck up the pain, as Knuckles closed his eyes one of the platforms leading down to the lower levels rose up with no one on it. Knuckles ignored it completely as the sound of footsteps approached him.

Appearing out of thin air was a purple Chameleon with yellow eyes and a spike where his nose should be. The chameleon walked up to Knuckles and placed his hand on Knuckles' face.

"Knuckles! …I knew you were alive!" Espio said in relief.

Knuckles simply looked at Espio and went back to trying to catch his breath.

"Well it's good to see you to! I've been wandering this joint for 4 months mapping every floor trying to find you! Espio said while slamming his fist on Knuckles' crotch by pure accident, "I have been looking for you for 3 years!"

Espio let a single tear stream down his eye as Knuckles ceased to move, even after the shot to the balls.

"Knuckles…please say something…Knuckles…" Espio pleaded as he looked at the seemingly lifeless Knuckles.

"Shut the hell up…and release me NOW!" Knuckles shouted as he began to struggle in the restraints.

"Whoa there guardian! Not so loud…if the guards hear you and come here you can kiss our asses bye-bye. Now hold still while I find away to get these bindings off of you." Espio said while covering Knuckles' mouth.

Knuckles began to breath and growl viciously as Espio tried to toy with the bindings, Knuckles gave out a loud roar and busted out of the bindings and snarled, Knuckles hair was jagged and the white of his eyes turned midnight black, and his eyes turned crimson red giving off a look of pure hate and anger, with 2 deadly sharp fangs hanging down. Knuckles smashed his fist into the table shattering it as he approached Espio. Espio walked back until he stumbled on the ledge of the platform and looked down at the long drop.

"Knuckles…Knuckles…it's me…Espio…your old pal…you know…Knuckles…please listen to me…" Espio said his voice trembling.

"Espio?" Knuckles said quickly.

Knuckles' fist stopped right in front of Espio's face and turned back into his old self, Knuckles stumbled back and shook his head and looked at Espio.

"What the fuck was that! Never mind! Lets get out of here first. Quick follow me." Espio said.

Knuckles nodded as he felt his wrists and stumbled behind Espio for a bit.

"Be careful ok? We don't need to alert the whole place. Oh yeah…here." Espio said while pulling out a small case.

He opened it and took out 2 white gloves with black cuffs and threw Knuckles a small black belt full of slots for various things. Knuckles put them on and gave Espio a blank look.

"This way they will think you are any other citizen and the belt will become useful later on. We only have so long before they notice that I was nice enough to put some guards to…sleep." Espio said with a grin.

"Just shut up and lead the way!" Knuckles demanded.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Escape from Capital Tower**

Espio and Knuckles ran over to a stack of crates, Espio jumped to the top and pushed the top crate aside and signaled for Knuckles to follow, Knuckles jumped up and seemed to land a little funny.

Espio grinned and placed the box back where it was after Knuckles passed him, the two slowly crept through the large airshaft with fans going on at all sides, they crawled through the shaft and came out in a small empty hallway that was sealed off at both ends with large thick bolted doors. Espio leapt across the floor and clung to the wall and ripped off the vent cover and waited for Knuckles. Knuckles leapt out of the shaft and entered a glide easily landing next to Espio.

Computer Voice: Warning…prison escape in progress. All officers are to shoot at anything that moves.

Espio scowled and dashed down the vent and smashed through the first vent over they crawled to, Knuckles stayed right at his side as the two dashed across the metal floor and jumped up into the rafters and swung around the pipes over the large drop. Espio swung off and grinded down a pipe with Knuckles right behind him, the two leapt off the pipe and put their hands together and slowly floated down to the platform. Knuckles grinned and let go and spun around like a drill as he went headfirst towards the guard, the guard stood around looking at the hallways when suddenly he was ripped to shreds from above. Knuckles stood up and smiled as he looks at what was left of the guard, Espio grinned and ran down the pathway. Knuckles caught up to him in seconds and stayed behind him as they ran down a hall and dove through another airshaft this time sliding into a large armory of sorts. Espio scowled and shouted to move as the turrets in the walls popped out and began to fire in all directions in the room. Espio and Knuckles jumped high up and dove head first through the steel grate in the floor and slid down a small water shaft until they were inside a water tank.

"Take a DEEP breath we have a bit to swim." Espio said.

Knuckles nodded and took in an intense breath and dove under after Espio, the two swam down the large pipe filled with water. The filters began suddenly became active and large fans began to spin blocking the path, Espio and knuckles stalled for second and with one massive stroke they easily got through the speeding fans and continued through the dark path as small cleaner bots gave off small laser beams that would make some sort of grid in an attempt to stop the two. Swimming up the pipe the two came to a steep incline where they jumped out and slid down the wet tube until they came to a type of storage room. Espio and Knuckles jumped out and climbed the crates until they reached a small grate of some sort. Espio immediately kicked the grate out and the two jumped out and landed on the City streets. Knuckles instantly looked up at dark night sky and listened to the sounds of traffic. He gazed at the dirt city and gave Espio a confused look.

"Well…how does it feel to be a free man again? Before you say it…don't worry. We'll get Robotnik…and we'll make him pay with his life." Espio said coldly.

Espio smiled and began to lead Knuckles down the street when a old weasel in a dark blue robe and a thick dirty cane walked up to the two, he gave off a small innocent look and stood up as best he could.

"Greetings…my name is Lokor. I'm terribly sorry to bother you on such a night such as this…but I do not have the credits for the Neo Transit and I'm starving…might I ask for a few credits so that I might be able to get home?" Lokor asked while cutting Knuckles and Espio off.

"Here's a question…" Knuckles said while grabbing the old weasel, "where the fuck am I!"

"Sorry sir! He's bee having a bad night…and doesn't talk much." Espio said while quickly pulling Knuckles back.

"Well my furious friend. This is Neotropolis…or Neo City as most refer to it; a great city built by the ever so great Emperor Robotnik…the only city where we can find solace from those monsters outside." Lokor said while dusting himself off.

"Isn't that nice…I just got back from being a guest in his wondrous prison." Knuckles said furiously.

"In prison…or out of prison…we are all trapped within this damn city. Waiting to die…" Lokor stated, "No matter what he says…we all know we are losing the war…"

"Knuckles…we need to get going." Espio said.

"Oh my…I believe we have trouble…" Lokor stated as he pointed up into the night sky.

A large drop ship landed in front of the small group and its rear hatched opened allowing 6 guards to walk out and point their guns at the group. Knuckles scowled and began to grit his teeth as he stared down the barrel of the gun, Espio kept his cool and put his hand on Knuckles' shoulder.

"We got word that a prisoner has escaped. Therefore everyone within the premises is suspect to hiding prisoners from the Great Emperor Robotnik. Surrender and die!" The Guard stated.

Espio slowly walked up to the guard and gave a small nervous look. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and put one hand on his hip.

"…Excuse me sir...I don't mean to offend you…and I'm still some what new to this city…but doesn't the saying go…"Surrender…OR DIE!"" Espio asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Ha! Not in this city. Its much more fun this way anyways…" The Guard replied.

"Please kind sir we are not criminals we are merely traveling home to our families…" Lokor said softly.

"We'll send your families whatever is let of you…now hands up!" The Guard demanded.

Knuckles scowled and gave the guard a clean right hook; the guard's neck gave a sickening snap from the mighty punch, Espio's eyes opened wide as the sheer force of the punch could be seen.

Instantly the other guards stormed Knuckles, Knuckles ran forward and drove his fist into the stomach of a guard and smiled as he saw it come out the other side, Knuckles threw the corpse at the other guards jumped up putting his fists together, as he landed his smashed the now single fist over a guard's head completely shattering the skull leaving only a busted neck behind. Knuckles roared and grabbed one Guard by the throat and threw him forward with such force the guard's neck and body snapped as it crashed into the other guards, Knuckles jumped up and slammed his fist down on the pile crushing all the guard with one mighty blow. Espio's jaw dropped as Knuckles laughed as blood rained down on him. The drop ship's hatch opened and waves of guards came out and surrounded Knuckles, Knuckles clutched his head and suddenly his fur was rough and his eyes turned midnight black with only crimson red pupils showing. He dove into the crowd and spun around like a saw, the sound of flesh being violently ripped apart echoed throughout the area as the guards screamed in agony as Knuckles ripped them limb from limb, and drove his monstrous hands into their chests. Knuckles leapt up into the air and landed behind a guard and bit the guard's neck viciously, after ripping a chunk out he threw the guard into the rest and dove into them and spun around like a saw, 3 seconds past and the entire ship load of guards was nothing but a pile of parts in a pool of blood. Knuckles held his head and slowly returned to normal.

"I said it once…now I'll say it again…What the fuck was that!" Espio screamed.

"I…I don't know! I can't control it!" Knuckles replied.

"Such power…well my angry friend. You have my gratitude for saving me…I'll just walk home…as now the transit has stopped for the night." Lokor said as he slowly began to walk away.

"Lokor it was a pleasure to see you again. Come by in 3 days, I need to take Knuckles to a safe haven." Espio said softly.

"Very Well Espio. Do take care both of you." Lokor said as he began to fade into the distance.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Reality Check**

Dashing through the barely lit streets the two finally arrived at a dead end in an alleyway, Espio turned around and grinned and lifted up the pavement in front of him, he twitched his hand for Knuckles to go in and followed closing the hatch behind them. A long stair case followed and led into a sewer like room, Espio grinned and tapped the side of his left bracelet making a wall little down the path slide open allowing them to pass through, the wall slammed shut behind them locking them into what looked like a very small city under the large city. They walked across the platform and into a small building, Espio pushed open the door and signaled for Knuckles to follow him. Sitting with his feet up on the desk was a black hedgehog with red highlights; he yawned and spun a gun around in his hand. Knuckles leaned up against the wall as Espio put one hand on his hip and gave off a tiny grin.

"What is it now Espio?" Shadow moaned.

"Nothing much…I'd open my eyes if I was you." Espio said with a chuckle.

"Why? If this is another attempt at trying to scare me then…" Shadow said slowly opening one eye a tiny bit.

Shadow immediately jumped forward at the sight of the red echidna. Shadow's jaw dropped and his eyes nearly fell out, Shadow pointed for a second and looked at Espio.

"Just got back from a prolonged visit in the slammer." Espio commented.

"Knuckles…is that you?" Shadow gawked, "You look…different…"

"No shit it's me." Knuckles said coldly.

"Robotnik pumped Knuckles here full of Emerald Ore for the past 3 years." Espio said sternly, "Just a word to the wise, don't piss Knuckles off."

Shadow looked up at Knuckles, Knuckles had an angry glare in his eyes, and an upset frown as he tapped his foot on the dirty floor loudly. Shadow grinned and gave Knuckles a serious look.

"Knuckles…I can tell you definitely want to get back at Robotnik. Would you like to join us? We plan on over throwing that fat bastard and could use your help." Shadow said with an evil grin stretching across his face.

"Fight against Robotnik…kill his little followers…have fun doing it…you better believe I'm in. Robotnik has had an ass-kicking coming for far too long." Knuckles answered while cracking his knuckles.

"Shadow…before you get into your whole overthrowing Robotnik lecture…I think its time we tell Knuckles just what has happened." Espio commented.

"…you're right. Knuckles this isn't easy to say. The world has been overrun with these monsters that most people call "Quaro". Robotnik built this city which the Quaro can't seem to infiltrate and has technically enslaved all who live in it. You live here or die outside, follow his rules or die. I think there is more to it though, as with all of Robotnik's schemes." Shadow said.

"This city is known as Neotropolis and is almost as large as an island. Sadly due to protection reasons the city can't be any bigger. It's best to avoid guards; they'd rather shoot you than help you. Plus Robotnik has the city broken into Zones; you need a pass to get through the zone barriers if you don't then prepare to be dust." Espio said, "We're in the slums at the moment. I think it's the Delta area of the city. I'm not exactly sure…I don't spend too much time outside site seeing.

"Was I really his prisoner for 3 years?" Knuckles wondered.

"Yes…" Espio answered shamefully.

"Who else made it?" Knuckles asked.

"We all made it safely; this small outpost is an ancient catacomb we found under the city. Robotnik does not know of its existence, thankfully or it'd be hard to use it as our base of operations." Shadow commented.

"I see." Knuckles mumbled.

Before another word could be spoken the door to the room opened wide and a White Echidna with green stripes gown across his face, down his dreads, arms, and legs walked in with a serious tone on his face. He walked right by Knuckles and Espio and placed a sheet of paper down on Shadow's desk. Shadow's crimson red eyes scrolled from side to side as he read the paper, the echidna stood still with the back of his fists pressing against his side. He glanced over at Espio and the red echidna next to him and gave off a look of shock.

"Ha! You miss him Larez?" Espio chuckled.

"Knuckles?" Larez gasped.

"Next person to act like that when they see me is going to get my fist up their ass." Knuckles grumbled.

"Good ole Robotnik really pissed Knuckles off. I wouldn't get to sentimental." Espio said, "It could be bad for your health."

"…You ok bro?" Larez asked his voice filled with concern.

"I'll be fine. Once I get my hands on everyone's favorite dictator." Knuckles replied harshly.

"Larez…where did you get this?" Shadow asked.

"Vector gave it to me." Larez answered, "Said his last case involved him looking for it."

"Very well then. We'll need to go to this outpost and destroy it. We can't allow Robotnik to get his hands on the Dark Emeralds, and the Light Emeralds." Shadow stated, "Vector tell you how Robotnik tracked the signal they give off?"

"No. He just said Robotnik set up the outpost so they could search the area for the current location. If he gets his hands on those emeralds as well, who knows what he will make. I'm beginning to think it might be best to move them here, since his tracking sensors can't detect anything in this place." Larez stated.

"They'll lock onto us if we enter the city with the emeralds. We'll need to damage the tracking towers on the Capital tower to pull such a thing off." Shadow harshly stated, "That's not easily done."

"Espio…do you understand anything they are talking about?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes." Espio answered.

"Mind saying things so that I can understand!" Knuckles rudely said as he slammed his fist on the table, sending a loud thud throughout the room.

Everyone turned to him and gave him a blank look. Knuckles removed his fist and brushed the side of his arm.

"Espio and I can take out the Tracking Towers; you guys can move the emeralds. Sound good?" Knuckles said.

"No. We'll need a bigger force to take them out. The towers are at the halfway point of the Capital Tower. You two will never make it that far." Shadow said with authority.

"He's right. For now we can only do some damage at the outpost." Espio said.

"We'll have to act fast; one of the Generals will be overseeing its construction." Larez noted.

"Generals?" Knuckles questioned.

"…It's a long story. Very well. We'll head out in 5 minutes." Shadow said, ignoring Knuckles' question.

Shadow jumped out of his seat and stretched quickly, Espio and Larez walked out of the room as Shadow put his arm around Knuckles and pulled him close.

"Knuckles…I missed you." Shadow whispered, "I was afraid I had lost you. Like I lost Maria…"

"…Don't worry. I don't plan on dieing anytime soon." Knuckles commented.

"…I'm here for you buddy." Shadow said.

Knuckles gave Shadow an odd look as he walked out of the room. Shadow gave out a sigh and dashed to catch up, Shadow's mind was racing as he thought about Knuckles still being alive, however his heart however was filled with rage since even Shadow knew Knuckles might never be the same again.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Outpost Delta**

The large group carefully walked out of the back exit of the catacombs sending them up through the sewer about 10 ft away from the alleyway. Shadow looked around and tapped his foot as the rest climbed out and checked for any sewage.

"If this paper is right we need to head out of Gate Delta." Shadow grumbled while staring at the tattered sheet of paper.

"That's a little far." Larez commented.

Knuckles crossed his arms and seemed to wait as the Espio, Larez, and Shadow gave him a look of pure confusion; Knuckles suddenly leapt high up and drove his fist into the face of a man driving one of the large hovercrafts. Knuckles watched as the man flew back about 35 ft. Knuckles grinned and landed on the vehicle and waited for the others to jump up. Shadow jumped up first and climbed into the driver's seat, he lowered the craft to ground level and waited till everyone had taken a seat. Knuckles had claimed the passenger seat and no one dared to try to take it from him. With Espio and Larez in the rear, Shadow pressed down on the gas. The hovercraft rose up to normal flight height and shot into the distance. Everyone watched in wonder as the craft sped through the airways weaving through the sea of hovercrafts. Shadow laughed as the vehicle went faster and faster through the crowded air, the other hovercraft turned to get out of the way of the speeding craft the group stole. Knuckles' jaw dropped as the bright lights, loud noises, and streaking colors of the city flew back in a flash, before he knew it they were at the gate. Shadow pulled the lever down and the craft quickly dropped till it was just over the ground, Shadow pulled out the card key and grinned as the gate slowly opened for them.

"LAND!" Larez screamed as he dove out of the vehicle and onto the dirty pavement.

"Move with caution once outside, its best we don't get into an encounter with the Quaro." Espio stated.

"We can't drive that outside?" Knuckles asked.

"The craft are a part of the magnetic field the city gives off, it's useless outside." Espio answered acting like Knuckles' question wasn't stupid.

"Time to go on foot. The Outpost is straight ahead. About 5 minutes run. Think you can keep up with me?" Shadow said with a grin.

"Stupid question not even worth answering." Knuckles said pushing Espio aside.

Shadow smirked and began to take off across the field dead grass, with Knuckles right by his side, Knuckles gave Shadow a dirty look as Shadow continued to accelerate, the dead grass began to turn into a blur as they raced ahead with Espio and Larez closely behind. Knuckles grinned and began to run by Shadow, Shadow scowled and sped up to catch up with the red echidna, the world around them was all a blur as they ran across the field and down the hill, up the ramp and down the loop which was connected with the side of a hill, they ran across the side of the hill and down the spiraling rock formation and back up another hill and through the field of blackened grass. A large camp of sorts was at the end of the field of dead black grass. Billows of smoke spewed out from the metal complex that was still under construction. Knuckles and Shadow skid to a stop as they came up on the complex faster than they would have liked, the continued to skid as Espio charged by them and threw 2 small daggers that twirled in the air and nailed the Guards at the entrance lean in the throat causing them to fall over and lie in a pool of their own blood. Espio stopped and grinned as the rest of the group walked up to him and carefully looked through the gate.

"What would you do without me?" Espio happily chuckled.

"Was that really necessary?" Larez moaned.

"That's two guards we won't have to worry about. Works for me, now what's the plan?" Knuckles asked.

"We get to the reactor and hit it hard; if we are lucky the facility will blow sky high." Shadow said.

The group dashed across the metal plated floor towards the big metal building with Guards stationed around it, Knuckles spun around and smashed his fist into the Guard's neck cracking it mercilessly as Shadow curled up and slammed into the other guard taking his head off in 1 blow, the body crumpled to the floor as Espio scratched up the floor with his daggers while Larez busted the door open with a solid punch. A loud clang filled the hallway as the metal door slammed into the floor, Espio dove forward and vanished into the air as the others dashed down the hall, the screams of guards and blades ricocheting echoed down the hallways and through the doorways, Guards began to swarm out of the doorways in front of Shadow, Shadow unleashed his ancient light attack and dove through all the guards leaving only a big hole through the whole crowd, the guards fell back and soaked the floor with their dark red blood. Running down the now blood soaked stairs, and down the corridor guards began to charge forward as they armed their weapons, Knuckles dove forward and snapped them in half one by one with his powerful punches, the chaos finally slowed down as they made it to the last room…

"Finally!" Shadow sighed.

"Looks like we won't have a hard time getting out." Knuckles chuckled.

"Shadow…do your thing." Espio said with a hint of malice in his voice.

Shadow nodded and curled up and spun around as he body began to glow, suddenly he began to bounce all over the room breaking countless machinery while cracking the Reactor's container. As Shadow stopped the reactor began to pulsate causing the room to glow an eerie green.

"Oh boy…I didn't mean to damage it that much." Shadow gasped.

"Gotta Run! Gotta Run!" Larez yelled!

The group instantly turned around and darted back up the long blood soaked hall as the outpost's alarm sounded.

Computer: Reactor unstable…approximately 8 seconds till explosion.

The hallways filled with corpse rushed by as the wind howled in their ears as they ran through the hall as the countdown commenced. Shooting out of the entrance, they continued through the outpost and out of the gate, time seemed to slow as the group of 4 ran top speed as the outpost started to imploded, burst of fire began to shoot out its windows and smoke began to scatters, they all jumped into the air as the massive explosion took place behind them, they slide against the ground and covered their heads as the flaming shockwave passed over. Each of them turned around to find a smoldering pit where the outpost once was.

"I'd love to see the heads roll when Robotnik finds out about this." Shadow chuckled.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Dark Friend**

Sitting back at his desk the tired black hedgehog with crimson red highlights yawned as a red echidna leaned up in the dark corner tapping his foot impatiently. The room was silent as the Hedgehog tried to think up what to say to his old friend, but the words could not seem to come to mind. The door opened slowly and a purple chameleon walked in.

"Um…" Espio mumbled.

"Yes Espio?" Shadow wondered.

"You called me right?" Espio said as he slowly pointed at himself.

"Yes, no one has heard from Shade in awhile." Shadow said, "I know he isn't very fond of me so…maybe you can go and see what's up?"

"Since when did I become your messenger boy?" Espio grumbled, "…Fine, I'll go since I've been meaning to talk to Shade anyways."

"I'm coming to; it's been 3 years since I've seen Shade." Knuckles said.

Knuckles got up from his corner and stretched as he walked toward the exiting Chameleon. Shadow stared blankly and blinked as he looked at the now empty room, he rolled his eyes and leaned back again and started to take a short nap…

Dashing out of the sewage drain and through the city Knuckles and Espio made good time, the people ignored the lightning fast duo as they made it to Gate Delta. Espio grinned as the gate opened and lead the way as through the dead grass and down a dark mountain into what looked like a bottomless pit, Knuckles looked around in awe as the cavern full of crystals went by in a blur creating a dazzling silhouette of colors. The cavern came to an abrupt end as a massive wall cut things off; Knuckles scratched his head as Espio knocked on the floor in a pattern, Espio signaled for Knuckles to come close. Knuckles dashed to Espio's side and looked on in shock as a bubble of energy formed around them and sent them down a warp tube of sorts and onto a platform in the middle of a makeshift shrine. Knuckles turned to his right to find a black Echidna with dark blue patterns going down his dreads, arms, legs, and top of his head sitting in front of a large Black Emerald with mini black emeralds around it.

"Been awhile Espio." Shade said, his deep voice sending a chill down Espio's spine.

"Sure has." Espio said hiding the small shiver in his voice.

"Shadow sent you on another "check up?" Shade coldly said.

"Yea. You heard about Robotnik's outpost in this sector?" Espio asked.

"No." Shade answered coldly.

"Robotnik is slowly zeroing in on this shrine's location. He built an outpost so he could easily find it, but we destroyed it, but it's only bought time, he's definitely going to be building more here." Espio said trying not to look Shade in the eye.

"When will that fat asshole have a heart attack?" Shade said, "I grow tired of this game."

"Maybe you should give it to him." Espio chuckled.

"Believe me I will." Shade said as he began to stand up and turn around. He slowly opened his eyes so he could look at his friend, Shade's Electric green eyes opened wide as he saw the red echidna behind Espio.

"Before you say anything…that's not an illusion. It's him." Espio chuckled.

"Knuckles!" Shade gasped in excitement.

"Heh, good to see you again Shade." Knuckles said, "Espio broke me out."

"…I see. I'm without words…I…I…whatever good to have you back." Shade said unveiling his ever elusive smile.

"Espio get to the point of WHY we are here." Knuckles commanded.

"Right…Shade, we need to know if you and Larez have found another place to store the Dark and Light Emeralds. This shrine won't be very safe much longer." Espio said.

"Larez's shrine hasn't been noticed yet; I plan on moving these Emeralds there in a few days." Shade said, "Oh! I noticed something a few days ago…"

Shade reached down to his waist and pulled out a small cube, he threw behind him and the cube expanded into a large screen, Shade crossed his arms with his back to the screen as the screen began to playback some sort of event…

"I was searching the area for another cavern when I came up on one of Robotnik's outposts, it was quiet and had a large number of ships docked at it…"

The screen began to show Shade dashing through the dark fields and down the slope of a steep hill, Shade came to a sudden stop as he looked out at a large tower with 5 massive military ships docked at it, Shade crept up to the tower and hid behind a large metal crate as he looked out at the large group of guards, they rolled strange barrels across the steel floor creating massive pile on a sort of hover cart. Shade watched carefully as the guards loaded their guns and watched as a large group of black beasts with spines and quills made of pure razor sharp titanium rose out of the fog and quickly walked up to the pile of barrels, their crimson red eyes circled around the platform as Vector walked out from the guards and met the largest member of the monstrous group. Vector crossed his mighty arms and looked down at the group as the searchlights cast a yellow glow across his green-scaled back.

"Vector! What is he doing here with Robotnik's goons? Why are they meeting with the Quaro?" Shade whispered.

Vector walked up to large Quaro and looked it straight in the eye.

"Here is the latest shipment of Emerald Ore! Emperor Robotnik says take it and get lost." Vector demanded.

The Quaro merely nodded as two of them grabbed the cart and pulled it away from the large group of Guards. Vector stood strong as they faded into the distance with the large shipment.

"Why the hell are they feeding the Quaro rare Emerald Ore?" Shade pondered.

"That was it, I left after that before I got spotted…"

Espio put his finger against his cheek and thought as Knuckles crossed his arms and looked at Shade.

"Puzzling…why would they give them Emerald Ore?" Espio wondered.

"Emerald Ore?" Knuckles asked.

"Emerald Ore is a refined energy one can get by refining Emeralds into their purest state, Robotnik uses it to power the city, only difference is that the Chaos Emerald, and the Master Emerald have unlimited energy, and give him an unlimited supply of Emerald Ore." Espio said.

"Might be best to ask Vector about this, I'm going to move into Larez's shrine to buy some time." Shade said as he began to scoop up some Dark Emeralds.

"Very Well, we'll go talk to Vector about all this." Knuckles said.

Shade nodded and shook Knuckles' hand as Espio began to leave; Knuckles quickly took off after Espio as Shade ran towards the rest of the Dark Emeralds.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Robotnik's Plot**

The cold wind blew throughout the city as Knuckles and Espio dashed across the dusty metal ground, the sound of hover craft zooming through the air 7 stories over their heads filled their ears as people gave small shouts as they plowed through the thick crowd. Knuckles stopped as they came to a large walkway over a massive lake, Knuckles looked down over the railing at the dark blue water with various mechanical structures sticking out of them.

"Welcome to Sector Gamma, this is where the cities water supply is, also the city docks are around here, to the east you'll find the docks and the living quarters for some people, and to the west you'll find various businesses and warehouses." Espio said casually walking down the crowded streets with dozens of hovercraft zooming by overhead….

"Much busier than sector Delta from the looks of things." Knuckles noted.

"You could say so. Anyways we need to find "The Rocking Crocodile Bar" it's where Vector hangs out." Espio said.

"That's quite an original name." Knuckles commented.

"No need to be so sarcastic." Espio grumbled.

"Sarcastic? I was being serious. He must have turned into a real drunk." Knuckles said, "Hmm…shame that he's working for Robotnik too."

"Vector is a double agent! He works for us and for Robotnik! He isn't one of Robotnik's losers." Espio said.

"I've heard it all before. Don't be surprised when he turns his back on all of you." Knuckles stated.

"YOU'RE one of us too!" Espio shouted.

"I'm in this just so I can snap Robotnik in half! I'm not in this for your cause, for you, for anyone." Knuckles roared, "I have my own problems to deal with!"

Espio stopped and stomped on the ground, he walked over to a large crate and put his left arm on it and leaned into his palm.

"I grow tired of this…what the fuck is your problem? What REALLY happened to you in Robotnik's fortress? Tell me NOW! I'm sick of the way you act; don't think that because you're the Guardian of the Master Emerald I'm going to kiss your ass! I have better things to do than to take insults from you and defend your rotten ass!" Espio shouted furiously.

"I don't need you to defend me! I can pretty much handle myself! What Robotnik tried to do to me is absolutely NONE of your business!" Knuckles roared.

"ARG! You are really asking for an ass kicking!" Espio shouted slowly balling up a fist.

"Bring it!" Knuckles demanded.

"If that's your decision…" Espio whispered.

Suddenly the door to the side of the crate swung open and a large green crocodile with a yellow underside with headphones over his ears and a large gold chain stepped outside…

"Who the hell you two think you are…but you have got to keep it down I have customers…" vector shouted, "KNUCKLES! ESPIO!"

"Vector…" Espio mumbled.

"You guys are late." Vector said, Come on in…

Vector lead the two inside of the bustling bar, bright purple and green lights lit up the futuristic bar as various humans and animals danced and drank, Vector sat back behind his own personal table and waited for Knuckles and Espio to take a seat, after the two sat down and crossed their arms, Vector reached under the table and pulled out two large mugs of beer, the mugs slide across the table and stopped right in front of the two. Vector grinned and with the press of a button a barrier formed sealing the table from the ears of other customers…

"Ok…now on to business." Vector said as he looked Espio dead in the eyes.

"Yes…" Espio asked.

"Egg…I mean Robotnik recently has produced about 2000 Radio Drones…which he calls Egg-spies. These little bastards are very small and maneuverable; they have 4 mini-blaster cannons, and can listen in on ANY frequency. If these get released…the resistance is DEAD." Vector said, Therefore…you guys need to head out to his production factory and destroy the Egg-spies before they are activated. These will put me out of business…after all…not all my booze comes from his headquarters…not to mention my extra services…

"You mean the ooze?" Espio asked.

"Shh! That drug is top secret!" Vector grumbled.

"That's wonderful…now answer just one question…" Knuckles said with a flat base in his voice.

"Ask away." Vector said happily.

"Why is Robotnik giving Emerald Ore to the Quaro? AND why were YOU there overseeing the shipment?" Knuckles demanded.

"How the fuck did you find that out!" Vector shouted.

"I have my sources." Knuckles said with a grin.

"I can't answer that." Vector grumbled.

"You don't have a choice." Knuckles shouted.

"It's none of your damn business! You've got your task now get the fuck out of my bar." Vector demanded.

"Not until you answer my question." Knuckles said with a chuckle.

"Don't think your jailbreak went by quietly! I can still have your scrawny red ass placed back behind bars!" Vector roared.

"That would lead to the end of the resistance, and I'd be sure and tell Robotnik about this conversation and your illegal ooze factory." Knuckles said with a long sinister grin crossing his face.

"GGGRRRR! Robotnik gives it to the Quaro to keep them from attacking the city. He gives them Emerald Ore so they can continue to live on. Robotnik knows what makes the Quaro tick and needs them around to keep fear intact so he can continue to rule this wasteland of a world.

"How long can he honestly expect that to last?" Knuckles wondered.

"Even I don't know that, all I know is that the Quaro are growing stronger and are beginning to evolve. Now there are about 5 different types of the monsters." Vector said, "Awesome creatures…"

"What the hell! Why doesn't he just put a bomb in the shipments?" Espio asked.

"Because he seems to have some fascination with the Quaro." Vector growled

"So the whole story about them being all over the world was false." Espio asked.

"Exactly! Robotnik doesn't want people to know they are enslaved." Vector said.

"Now this has gotten interesting. Ok then…thanks for the info Vector." Knuckles said.

Vector grabbed Espio before Espio could walk away from the table after Knuckles. Vector pulled Espio real close…

"Watch yourself with him…Robotnik did A LOT of experiments on him…he could turn at any second. Don't say I never warned you." Vector said with a sinister chuckle.

"I understand." Espio replied.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Production Factory**

Outside of a large building tag with Robotnik's symbol stood Knuckles, Espio, and Shadow. Shadow had a big grin on his face as his crimson red eyes gave off an evil glare.

"What are you so happy about?" Espio asked.

"This…" Shadow said while opening his bag revealing what looked like tons of C4.

"Ha! This will be fun!" Knuckles grinned.

"I'll go around and place all the C4 at the reactor; you guys place these charges in the room where the Egg-spies are." Shadow ordered.

"Will do." Espio agreed.

"Right on! Time to hit Robotnik hard!" Knuckles commented.

Knuckles and Espio stood at the top of the metallic ramp looking out over the large factory; Knuckles gave off a small grin as he around at the lively assembly lines operated on various things. Knuckles nodded at Espio and charged down the ramp with Espio not very far behind, the red guardian was a red blur as he raced down the flat metal ramp and across the floor running on the side of the wall and up the spiral formation, Espio continued to go straight and leapt high onto a large red machine which shot him straight up into the air, with a single air dash he shot forward landing on one of the conveyor belts, he continued to go forward leaping over small chunks of metal still being wielded and added on to.

Knuckles leapt off the edge of the spiral formation and grabbed a hold of the cold metal bars high on the ceiling, putting one hand before the other he quickly began to go across the various assembly lines without having to navigate through them. He grinned as he looked down and saw Espio dodging metal arms and jumping over metal chunks. With another grin Knuckles let go of the bars and thru his arms out in front of him, his dreads flapped around behind him as he glide through the air across the large factory, he stopped and landed on one of Robotnik's infamous springs which shot him back up high into the air, he then revived his glide and continued to make his way through the factory with ease.

Espio leapt off the conveyor belt and slide down the cold steel vent until he popped out in a room full of large red crates each one with Robotnik's face slapped on it. Espio gave a grunt of disgust and activated his charge…

"Guys I've found the Egg-spies and the charge is set." Espio whispered into his com-watch.

Knuckles looked down at his radio and picked it up upon hearing Espio's report.

"Good at least one of us found them. I'm on the route to what looks like the Robotnik's Weapons facility. I'll drop my charge there." Knuckles said into his com-watch as he dashed down the long hall.

"C4 is in place. Knuckles the power reactor is near you, I'll meet you in the weapons room. Espio I suggest you get out of here." Shadow demanded.

"Bah, fine." Espio pouted, "Don't get killed."

Knuckles darted down the hall until he came to a strange room with lots of small electric generators shooting bolts of high voltage to one another with what looked like lots of very large mechwalkers charging up.

"What is this place?" Knuckles wondered, "Shadow…I've found something…looks like a mechwalker fleet."

"What! Hmm…set your charge there and quietly get out." Shadow commanded.

"Heh, Robotnik will be feeling this one!" Knuckles chuckled.

Knuckles quickly scattered to the large electric reactor in the center of the room and placed the small charge on it and go it ready to go. He then quickly ran out of the room into a big room full of walkways going in various directions, as he exited the archway a mind numbing boom was heard the archway behind him exploded in a mess of fire and metal sending Knuckles flying across the room. Knuckles looked behind him and gave an angry scowl as he looked at the now sealed off passageway.

"What the hell?" Knuckles whispered.

"Well what have we here? A rat in the system…or…perhaps an Echidna? All are rodents anyways…yes you might say that you are a marsupial but to me…that's just a big rat." Said a loud unknown voice.

"Is that so? Now…how about you show you face! Or…does a "rat" scare you." Knuckles shouted.

As Knuckles said that a large muscular figure came out of the dark corner of the very walkway he was standing on, the strange man had red hair, red eyes, and a VERY muscular build, with red and black armor over his shoulders and guarding his chest, the armor then stopped revealing his unimaginably toned 8-pack, with more armor beginning at his waist and running down his legs where some crimson red boots covered the rest. Knuckles glared down at the boots that looked like they could cross ANY terrain and then back up to his exposed arms, his skin just like his abs was an odd dark red and didn't look like flesh.

"My name is Tyronos." The large figure said.

"WHAT! YOU are supposed to be dead!" Knuckles shouted with a small lump in his throat.

"Ha! Not Tyronus! Tyronos you fool! I was named in honor of that great being that you and your foolish friends killed many years ago!" Tyronos announced.

"So what the hell are you? You sure don't look human." Knuckles commented.

"I'm one of Robotnik's Guardians. We are the cream of the crop, the top soldiers. We are the ones you really should fear." Tyronos said.

"Bah! You're just another cocky asshole with some cool armor. That's nothing to be afraid of." Knuckles laughed.

"Well…I'm done chatting. Ready to die?" Tyronos stated coldly.

"If that's how you want to play it…but…I don't see me dieing anytime soon…you on the other hand…" Knuckles said confidently.

"Hmm? Perhaps this will change your mind…" Tyronos said slowly while raising up his arm.

Tyronos held up his right arm and red glow of energy pulsed from it quickly forming into a MASSIVE cannon that hugged his arm, it had a black finish with red patterns going all over it. Its barrel was a round steel colored circle with vents all over it; the air around it was distorted by the very energy building up in it. Tyronos smashed the wall with the weapon causing the wall to cave in; he pulled it back and aimed at Knuckles. Knuckles' eyes opened wide as the cannon didn't even have a scratch; the very end of the cannon slowly locked into place on Tyronos' shoulder just as a red beam made a home between Knuckles' eyes. Knuckles quickly checked on the timer on his waist.

"…I don't have time to fight him…Well Mr. "Guardian" I hate to disappoint you but…I really must be going." Knuckles noted.

"You're going nowhere but to hell!" Tyronos roared.

Tyronos began to squeeze the trigger and his boots clamped down on the ground, the vents in the barrel expelled MASSIVE beams of flames as a single extremely powerful and fast shot of crimson red energy charged out of the cannon and tore the air apart as it made a beeline for Knuckles. Knuckles dove out of the way but was thrown into a pile of debris by just the energy around the blast, Tyronos' arm snapped back and slide across the ground from the very shot. Knuckles dove out of the debris and looked at the carnage behind him. The very wall and rooms that were behind the walls were obliterated; nothing even looked remotely close to what it was.

"Shit…" Knuckles whispered as he stared at the warped walls.

"Time to die Emerald Guardian!" Tyronos shouted.

Knuckles leapt up to one of the platforms and darted down the pathway as Tyronos leapt around at a speed that rivaled Sonic's firing dozens of shots at Knuckles, Knuckles ran as fast as he could, then dove off the platform as 5 powerful shots bombarded the platform creating a large blast of fire and chaos behind him, Knuckles landed hard and rolled across the floor and sprung up to a dangling cable where he swung back and forth dodging the powerful blasts, Tyronos ran across the floor firing more shots at the red echidna, Knuckles swung forward and jumped off and somersaulted through the air, landing hard on the metal floor he took in a single breath and darted for the closest door, but Tyronos' shot beat him to it. Knuckles scowled and twirled his right arm around…"Mach-Punch!" Knuckles drove his fist into the wall causing it to cave in giving him a place to run. Knuckles dove through the hole and hide behind one of the large weapons crates. Tyronos ran into the room and laughed as he charged up his cannon.

"What's wrong Knuckles! My cannon scare you?" Tyronos shouted.

"…he wants me to talk…" Knuckles thought to himself.

"Fine then…I'll find you to EASY way!" Tyronos laughed.

"…shit…" Knuckles whispered.

Tyronos began to fire shots in random directions, every shot causing more and more chaos, the weapons crates exploded viciously and various chemicals and ammo shells spilled across the ground, Knuckles dove out from behind one crate and scowled at the insane guardian. Knuckles charged forward, and leapt high into the air as a powerful shot ripped across the ground and into the crate he came out from behind, the blast shook the very room. Knuckles landed and gave Tyronos a massive right hook, Tyronos' head snapped to the side but his body didn't even budge. Tyronos smiled and grabbed Knuckles' arm and effortlessly threw him into a crate of weapons denting the very crate with Knuckles' limp body. Tyronos quickly fired a shot off into the crate; Knuckles dove out just in the nick of time as the powerful blast hit the crate causing it to explode, the flaming debris began to cover the floor, Tyronos laughed insanely as the flames built up around the room, he grinded his teeth as he fired a continuous stream of blasts at the speedy echidna, Knuckles barely dodged to shots, Knuckles stopped for a second and flipped over the energy stream that was ripping through the debris while causing massive explosions to echo throughout the room. Knuckles charged the powerful man jumping over various blasts and quickly making his way towards Tyronos, Knuckles then unleashed a massive uppercut that didn't even make Tyronos spit. Tyronos grabbed his hand and pistol-whipped Knuckles with that insanely powerful cannon; Tyronos then spun around and threw Knuckles into the wall of debris. Tyronos fired furiously at him as Knuckles jumped out of the pile just as 3 shots fired at him hit it causing it to explode into flaming bits, Tyronos fired shot up at the ceiling to stop Knuckles from jumping around the room. Large amounts of debris began to fall down the room, as the flames on the floor picked up and various ammo shells exploded all around, as Knuckles and Tyronos ran around the chaotic room. Knuckles rolled across the floor picking up a small energy grenade, Knuckles pulled the pin and whipped it at Tyronos, a large explosion ensued but Tyronos was completely unfazed, Knuckles scowled and began to throw random objects at Tyronos, Tyronos merely stood his ground and fired more massive shots at Knuckles, Knuckles ducked and jumped over the shots as he threw various ammo shells at Tyronos. Tyronos laughed and spun around firing shots everywhere. The room began to shake and the ceiling began to exploded viciously as debris fell everywhere, and the flames nearly engulfed the floor, Knuckles dove from flame to flame as Tyronos continued to shoot and swing that massive cannon at Knuckles, Knuckles rolled under Tyronos and put his fist together and slammed the combined fist down on Tyronos, Tyronos spun around slamming the cannon into Knuckles' side, Knuckles rolled through the flames, and quickly got back on his feet, he punched the large steel beam that was about to crush him, the beam shattered into a storm of shrapnel. Tyronos laughed as small electric bolts began to flow through the room as the plants itself was beginning to go critical by the massive fight.

"Knuckles where are you?" Shadow shouted.

"I'M TRAPPED IN THE PLANT! I CAN'T GET OUT!" Knuckles desperately screamed.

"I can't hear you! Say that again!" Shadow screamed.

"…damn it!" Knuckles whispered, spitting in disgust.

Tyronos fired another shot, Knuckles scowled and flipped up onto a pile of debris and quickly dug into it as Tyronos charged through the flames and shoulder tackled the pile shattering it, sending Knuckles and the debris all over the flaming, room. Tyronos laughed as the ceiling began to crumble over them. Knuckles stood up and scowled as he looked at the damaged timer on him.

"Fuck!" Knuckles shouted as he shook his damage timer.

"What the hell!" Shadow shouted in surprise.

"Wha…" Tyronos gasped.

Before Tyronos could say more a dark ball crashed into his face, Shadow sped across the flaming floor and stopped next to the battle worn Knuckles.

"Damn! It's Tyronos!" Shadow gasped.

"No shit!" Knuckles grunted.

Tyronos scowled and fired another large shot separating the two. Shadow and Knuckles jumped from pile to pile as the rubble from the ceiling continued to rain down as Tyronos smacked away various amounts of debris and fire random shots at the duo.

Shadow dove down and unleashed the ancient light attack on Tyronos, Shadow bounced off Tyronos' diamond hard abs and laid on the floor dazed, Tyronos quickly held his cannon over his head and slammed the cannon down, Knuckles pulled Shadow away just in time, as Tyronos' cannon ripped through the floor. Shadow pointed to the small hole in the wall as Tyronos pulled the cannon free and fired again. "Chaos Control!" The entire room slowed down till everything seemed to move in slow motion, Knuckles gritted his teeth as he fought to move fast through the slow room, Shadow broke free and pulled Knuckles to the side as Tyronos' blast even while slowed quickly moved by the two. Tyronos charged the two barely affected by the chaos control. Knuckles and Shadow dove down and slide across the floor as the Chaos Control wore off and Tyronos slammed into a flaming pile of debris. Shadow and Knuckles quickly dove out the small hole Shadow made getting in and plummeted out the side of the factory into a hovercraft.

"DRIVE ESPIO DRIVE!" Shadow shouted at the top of his lungs.

Espio slammed his foot on the pedal and the craft sped away as beams of light shot out the building and in mere seconds the entire factory exploded into a mushroom cloud of chaos, debris, and flame.

"…I need a damn Advil…" Shadow grumbled.

"…shut the hell up…" Knuckles grumbled.

The flaming rubble of the building slowly rained down where the building once stood, standing in the center of the crater Tyronos stood slightly burnt, he tightened his fist as he watched the craft turn into the chaotic traffic of the city.

"…Knuckles…you'd better live till the next time we meet…there will be…no escape…next time…next time…" Tyronos said as he lowered his cannon arm.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Neotropolis City Races**

A week had past since the small group had wasted Robotnik's main factory. Robotnik had tightened his grip on the city and made his loss felt by issuing a draft for clean up workers.

In the small resistance base Shadow and Knuckles paced around waiting for news from Larez. Pacing…and pacing…

"…Knuckles…how did you bump into Tyronos?" Shadow asked breaking the eerie silence.

"…he just showed up." Knuckles answered.

"Hmm…" Shadow pondered.

Shadow gave a suspicious glare causing Knuckles to stop in his tracks and look Shadow dead in the eye, the stare was cold enough to freeze water; Knuckles scowled and tightened his fist as Shadow continued to stare. The door swung open with a bang killing the tension. Larez stood in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Robotnik is trying to turn the citizens against us. He's forcing them to clean up the disaster area." Larez said.

"We know that. Hear anything from Vector?" Shadow asked.

"Nope. Although I did hear something interesting…" Larez said, "I heard that the surge of energy caused by the destruction of the weapons factory fried one of the energy towers."

"You mean those big towers that have the long pipe that stretches into the Capital Tower?" Knuckles wondered.

"Exactly. However…getting in won't be easy, as the only person who could break the locking clamp is busy at the racetrack." Larez casually spat out.

"Racetrack?" Knuckles asked.

"This city has an annual cup race every year; the winner gets to see Robotnik's throne room personally and receives a very rare orb of highly refined Emerald Ore. However the races are deadly and very few survive." Shadow answered in a less than thrill voice.

"Can't be that bad." Knuckles shirked.

"The race craft move at Mach 20, the course have very tight turns, high inclines, fast drops, are filled with booby traps and deadly obstacles, and take place on land and in the air. Not your average race." Shadow said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Very fast, very loud, and very dangerous." Larez groaned.

"How about I go and visit this racer? Perhaps we can work something out." Knuckles offered.

"I'm coming too; you can't be trusted alone…not with that charming temper you've developed." Espio interrupted.

"You're late." Larez rudely shot out.

"Espio and I had some business to attend to…well if you plan on entering the races…I could get you on Charmy's team, winning a race will definitely get you on her good side. She'll probably assist in opening that door." Vector said calmly.

Knuckles stood straight and brushed his chest with his right fist quickly. He grinned and held his chin up high…

"Let's do it then." Knuckles confidently said.

Entering the massive stadium filled with spectators Knuckles and Espio carefully followed the directions given to them by Vector, walking down the long corridor they came up upon a dirty hanger filled with piles of metal with a single racer being held up in the air as a small bee continued to twist and crack the nuts and bolts on it. Espio gave a small cough causing the bee to yelp and drop its wrench, the bee flew down furiously and stopped in front of them scowling.

"What the hell is your problem! Sneaking up on people like that isn't cool!" Charmy said scolding Espio.

"My bad Charmy, I didn't know how to get your attention." Espio chuckled.

"Well your stunt that put a dent into my racer! You'd better be ready to pay to get that fixed or I'll put a dent in your skull!" Charmy shouted, causing Espio to squirm in fear.

"Is this how you treat all your teammates?" Knuckles asked.

"Shut the fuck up! Wait…YOU are my new driver?" Charmy said, irritable as ever.

"In the flesh, motor mouth." Knuckles shot back.

"What racing skill do you even have? Last time I checked that blue moron Sonic still ran circles around you." Charmy said cruelly.

"I'm nearly as fast as him that's all that matters. Now are you going to hover there and keep fussing or can we get to business." Knuckles said, putting an end to the insult fest.

"Fine, what do you want?" Charmy grumbled.

"Knuckles here will race for your team, but you need to help us open the door on Sigma Tower." Espio interjected.

"Whoa! Messing with Robotnik's security isn't what I call fun. What do I get out of it?" Charmy yelped.

You keep the Emerald Ore, the trophies, and your team will get some recognition." Espio said confidently buttering up Charmy.

"What if Knuckles doesn't win the race?" Charmy asked.

"In that case Espio will clean up your garage." Knuckles said quickly.

"Wha…" Espio gasped in surprise.

"Deal! This qualification round takes place this afternoon. You have 2 hours to write your will and Espio…you'd better buy some gloves because most of this shit is dirtier than Vector's ass." Charmy coldly stated.

"You don't like us much huh?" Knuckles stated.

"You guys are working for Vector, he betrayed us and works for Robotnik…what's there to like?" Charmy said in a hurt tone of voice.

"If that's your opinion. We'll be back in 2 hours." Espio said while guiding Knuckles out of the garage.

Knuckles and Espio quickly left the hanger and walked out into the population Stadium Square, the sheer number of people moving about was staggering. Knuckles quickly sat down on a bench and glared at Espio, the sun was beaming down on Espio turning his purple scales to a bright pink. Knuckles swallowed his spit and looked up at the sky. Before Knuckles could open his mouth a black blur stopped in front of them.

"We got trouble." Shadow said.

"What?" Knuckles grumbled.

"Auree is stuck out in the middle of the Lambda Forest. She was there checking up on some rumors, communication suddenly stopped so…" Shadow said assuming the worst.

"The race starts in 2 hours. We don't have time." Espio spat out covering his backside.

"Fuck the race, she is a very valuable resistance member, we can't lose her! Here…" Shadow said while dropping a large pouch onto the ground taking out what looked like a compressed shotgun. I

t had an average gunmetal gray barrel, long handle and what looked like a hand crafted grips, it gleamed in the sunlight yet wasn't noticeable. Shadow then took out the holding case for it and tossed both into Knuckles' hands.

"That's been custom made for you Knuckles. You might need it as Lambda Forest has a nasty Quaro infestation. Hurry!" Shadow commanded.

"I like this…be nice to put a hole in Robotnik's head with this bitch. Fine…we'll save the chick and get back in time for the race." Knuckles confidently said.

"…You're giving him a gun? A powerful gun at that! Isn't that the…" Espio gasped.

"Dark Gear ZX? Yes…Knuckles can handle it…MOVE OUT!" Shadow screamed.

Knuckles and Espio instantly took off upon Shadow's order…


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Suspicious Ally

Rushing through the dense forest a red blur and a purple blur, moved at speeds the human eye could barely see. The thick dark green trees sped by in a blur, thorny bushes and various mutated wildlife could barely be seen by the two speed demons. Closing in fast a trail of old decaying trees that had been hollowed out by the fungus made what looked like a large ramp. Knuckles leapt up and sprung off and old tree stump, rushing up the tree ramp and grinding the soft ivy that made up a large maze the red guardian kept his speed.

"Dammit, where the hell is this girl?" Espio grumbled.

"Probably where the smoke is coming from." Knuckles casually stated.

"Probably." Espio whispered, "AH!"

"What?" Knuckles moaned.

"Dead end! SHOOT IT!" Espio shouted.

Knuckles looked ahead at the large pile of wood piled up ahead of them, Knuckles scowled and pulled out his gun and fired a single shot…Pa-leow! The massive laser blast ripped through the air and made the pile shatter to bits. Espio grinned and sped ahead of the red guardian, Knuckles quickly began to catch up as Espio jumped onto the vines and threw boomerang like blades around chopping down various greenery. Knuckles leapt up into the trees and climbed up the thick mossy bark until he got a clear view of the site.

"Espio get over here! Quicker to glide down!" Knuckles shouted while pointing down at a smoking crash site.

Espio sprung off the vine and ran up the tree, Knuckles jumped off and began to glide and waited for Espio to grab a hold of his legs, the two quickly descended into the thick smokey opening in the jungle, fiery metal remains were scattered about no one was left alive at the site. Knuckles and Espio landed and quickly ran up to the damaged hovercraft.

"Are we too late?" Espio mumbled.

"Don't move!" Commanded a stern female voice.

Before Espio could even blink a violet female Echidna with tattoos running down her back, arms, and hips with short pants on with a belt full of knives and guns diagonally hanging from her waist, a short vest covered her chest and mid shoulders. She gritted her teeth as she shoved the barrel of her small slick silver gun into Knuckles' temple.

"Who the hell are you?" Demanded the girl.

"We are your rescue team." Espio grumbled, "Nice to see you again…Auree."

"You two losers? No way!" Auree said in disgust.

"Listen…Neo Guard trash! I'd suggest you put the gun down and let go of me before I show you what your spine looks like…" Knuckles growled.

"You're in no position to talk. How did you know I'm a Neo Guard?" Auree growled back.

"Your outfit, that isn't typical resistance garb, plus the tattoos, give you away." Knuckles replied, "I'm in a talking position if you ask me."

"Knuckles! Cool it." Espio demanded.

"Knuckles hmm? You're wanted you know…alive and…or…preferably dead." Auree said.

"I warned you…" Knuckles whispered.

Knuckles scowled and kicked back hitting Auree right between the legs causing her to bend down from the shock, Knuckles spun around and smashed the back of his left fist into her face causing her to fall and slide across the ground, Knuckles then leapt high up and landed quickly down on her pinning her shoulders to the ground as a black glow appeared and faded from his eyes.

"Now who's in the position to talk?" Knuckles asked as a small grin crossed his face.

"Auree…what happened. Knuckles…don't hurt her." Espio said, as he slowly walked up to them.

"Not that it matters but…I was sent out here to investigate the rumors of some mobile power source living in the jungle. But some Quaro ambushed my team.

"Knuckles…she isn't lying." Espio said calmly.

"…try anything…and you'll be sent back to the Capital Tower in shreds." Knuckles growled, as he let her get up, before he could say another word the bushes began to shake and the ground trembled.

"Shit. The whole group this time! I count 30…" Auree shouted.

Auree stumbled back until her back was pressing against Knuckles, and Espio's back. The massive creatures slowly crept out of the thick forest…

Some had midnight black scales with massive blades jutting out instead of hair, red eyes accompanied by a short snout with more blades on it made up the face.

"Damn! The cross breeds! Watch out for the ones with the dogfaces and raptor like bodies…" Espio said as he backed up into Knuckles and Auree.

"What about those?" Knuckles said while pointing to the large Tiger like monsters with massive hands, each hand curled and with claws the length of an average man. In typical Razor-Claw fashion an extremely sharp blade replaced everything that should have been a hair.

The swarm of black creatures quickly surrounded the group and began to circle around.

"We take them down! Watch my back!" Auree commanded.

"You got another thing coming if you expect me to take orders from you. Watch my ass and perhaps I'll give you some respect." Knuckles grumbled.

"Shut the hell up! Both of you! Go for their heads and necks." Espio commanded, "It's the only weak points I can see."

Knuckles cocked his gun, as Auree charged hers up, Espio pulled out to short daggers, the massive swarm of Razor-claw slowly closed in, as they got ready to battle…

Knuckles charged forward causing a bunch of the Quaro to jump HIGH into the air and dive down with their massive claws extended, Knuckled rolled as the sharp claws slipping into the ground with ease. Knuckles sprung up and pressed his gun's barrel into the back of the monster's skull. Knuckles fired a single shot blowing his head flat off, a massive cry sounded as the smaller Quaro began to scatter around, like wild beast they dived at the small group, Auree slide under one of the smaller beasts and drove her leg into the abdomen cracking the ribs while sending it back into the thick green foliage. She rolled back to her feet and fired off small shots at the scattered monsters, every shot knocking them flat of their asses as Espio seemed to float on the ground slicing the monsters in a near perfect flurry of precise slashes. The corpses of the smaller beasts slowly ceased to move as Knuckles and Auree continued to pelt the bigger ones with the shots from their guns, the thick metal shell like bodies of the beasts hardly even budged from the shots.

"Damn you!" Knuckles grunted.

Knuckles leapt high into air and drove the butt of his gun into the skull of the large Quaro, it screamed as its skull caved in from the massive blasts, the other large beast roared and lunged for Knuckles, the sharp silver flash that was Espio's blade met with the monster's throat causing it to swerve off course and slide across the ground leaving a thick dark trail of blood where it once slid. The other Quaro swarmed towards the trail of blood and started to slurp up the dark substance.

"That must have been the leader…but why are they eating it." Auree gasped.

"…that…blood…it's…" Knuckles grunted as his body began to twitch.

Knuckles dropped his gun and began to clutch his head as his fur began to ruffle and large bolts of energy started to erupt out his skin, Espio dove into Auree holding her down as Knuckles continued to twitch violently as the energy began to encase him. Before Espio could even blink Knuckles stopped and slowly brushed his dreads back, his crimson red eyes, ruffled fur, small mini horns seemed to stick out of his forehead just a little catching Espio's attention.

"What the hell! Not that thing again!" Espio shouted.

"…Do I shoot?" Auree asked.

"No…just stay down…and pray he doesn't see us." Espio whispered.

Knuckles slowly crept up to the swarm of Quaro and smacked his palms together shattering the skull of the second large Quaro in one effortless attack. The other Quaro roared and quickly charged towards the Echidna who held his palm out and let the small orb of darkness in his palm grow and eventually fire off as a large encompassing beam that vaporized the remaining Razor-Claw leaving only a large smoldering path in the ground, he slowly turned and snarled at the site of Espio and Auree, wiping the blood from the side of his mouth he slowly approached as his body turned a darker shade of red.

"Stay back!" Auree demanded.

Auree quickly emptied a clip into the red guardian who merely smacked away the shots with his hands. He scowled and charged towards her at full force, Espio dove into her and held her as they rolled down the hill away from the enraged guardian.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELLYOU NOT TO DO!" Espio screamed furiously while quickly holding Auree down.

"Get off of me!" Auree growled.

Auree kicked Espio off of her and into the brush, Espio curled up before landing and sprung up and landed behind her quickly pressing his blade up to her throat…

"I don't know what that thing is…but it still is Knuckles. Plus we do technically owe it our miserable lives!" Espio whispered as he pressed the blade harder.

"Whatever!" Auree grumbled.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Knuckles asked.

Knuckles slide down the slope and looked on at them in confusion. Espio gave him a puzzled look and scowled at the now once again normal guardian. Auree scowled and stuck the barrel of her pistol between Knuckles' eyes. Knuckles scowled and twisted her arm nearly snapping it, she flipped forward and gave a quick leg sweep, Knuckles tumbled back, he planted his fist into the ground and sprung up into the air and into the tree, Knuckles shot off of the bark and landed behind her unleashing a backhand sending her into the stalk of the tree. She rolled out of the bush and held her pistol to his throat; Knuckles smiled and looked down at his gun pressing up against her chest, both gave each other an angry stare, their eyes met and seemed to get meld for a split second…

"Listen bitch…I grow tired of your petty games." Knuckles grunted.

"Bah, you aren't worth the bullet." Auree grumbled, quickly putting away her pistol.

"You two done flirting? Auree you seem safe…we must get back to the city." Espio said while tapping his watch.

"Hmm…well since you came this far…here…" Auree said while tossing a card into Espio's hands.

"This is?" Espio asked while glaring down at the card.

"This card will allow access to more of the city. If curiosity is worth dieing for perhaps you'll show Shadow the video hidden on it, it a video of that thing I was sent here to find. It has some sort of mystical energy." Auree said as she jumped into the small dented craft, she turned the ignition and grinned as it slowly rose up into the air, "Later boys."

"We have a race to get to. Worry about her later." Espio stated once again tapping his watch.

"…right." Knuckles agreed.

"You know…it happened again…" Espio whispered.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Neotropolis Races…Round 1**

Entering the rusty garage the purple chameleon and the red echidna furiously shouted for the small bee. Charmy flew down in a flash and threw her wrench into the hard metal floor.

"THE RACE IS ABOUT TO START! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU?" Charmy screamed while wailing her wrench around furiously.

"We had some girl trouble." Knuckles replied.

"Wow! You got captured too?" Said a familiar voice.

"Oh no…that voice." Espio shrugged while fearfully turning around.

Everyone turned around to find an average sized pink hedgehog with a headband in a red scantily clad dress that stopped way above her knees and showed more than enough of her chest. Everyone knew it was Amy, and everyone feared that it was Amy.

"Since when did Rouge possess you?" Knuckles laughed taunting Amy.

"Very funny Knuckles! I grew tired of that old dress…so I modified it." Amy giggled, "Do you like it?"

"How'd you know it was me?" Knuckles wondered, concerned as to how she could tell so easily.

"Well…not too many Echidnas hang around. Your species is quite rare now you know." Amy answered, "How did you get here?

"That's none of your damn business. I have a race to do; we can have this useless conversation later." Knuckles rudely snapped.

Knuckles walked over to Charmy and grabbed the small black goggles resting on the dashboard of a table cluttered with tools. Amy scowled as the red guardian stormed out of the room leaving the 3 alone.

"You'd better win! Better not trash my racer either!" Charmy screamed while picking up a cloth and tossing it onto Espio's shoulder, "Start cleaning."

"…" Espio whimpered as he held up the small cloth.

"What his problem? Seems like he got it up the butt or something." Amy pouted.

"Beats the hell out of me. Knuckles' has been having some anger problems as of late. Try to ignore it." Espio said while slowly inching for the door.

"Oh…well might as well watch the race." Amy giggled while leaning against the doorway blocking Espio's escape.

"…I'm stuck with her…damn…" Espio thought, as he sighed out of shame.

The coliseum was full of spectators; the track shimmered in the sun as the mind shattering roar of the crowd echoed everywhere, Knuckles quickly made his way to his racer, it was a dark red motorcycle-hovercraft-extreme bike hybrid with a black stripe going across its sides, lots of metal piping connecting to the large engine with a small thin glass just over the steering wheel, Knuckles jumped into the leather seat and turned on the ignition, the back of the seat extended till it created a small barrier behind his head, a small bar extended and connected with the front of the craft, Knuckles put his hands on the handles and began to violently rev up the racer, its massive engine was the size of Knuckles himself. Knuckles grinned as the engine roared, he pulled the goggles down till they covered his eyes; he threw his hair back and grinned as the other 14 racers prepared themselves. Knuckles looked through the thin glass in front of him at the light, which was still on triple red…

Announcer: Welcome to the Neotropolis City Races! Sponsored by Emperor Robotnik! This year the grand prize is a rare Emerald Ore refine right from the Master Emerald! As well as a tour of the Capital Tower!

The crowd cheered as the announcer started to announce all the racers. Sitting in the special boxed seats Espio, Amy, and Charmy watched, as the racers got ready.

"Knuckles had better not crash! I refuse to build another racer!" Charmy growled.

"These races…are deadly…is Knuckles really going to drive in it?" Amy asked Espio full of concern.

"We have no choice. He has to race…" Espio replied, "I'm just praying that he survives…they're announcing us!"

Announcer: Finally…driving for Team Chaotix…is Knuckles…can this new racer break the Chaotix losing streak?

"Losing streak?" Espio grumbled while slowly glancing at Charmy who was trying to sneak out of the booth.

Announcer: Will the Chaotix Racer fall apart this time?

"Fall apart!" Amy shouted while quickly turning towards Charmy who was trying to crawl under the doorway.

Announcer: Will this racer make to the finish line? Last year it did explode on the 6th lap incinerating its driver and most of the other racers…as well as 20 of the crowd!

"…explode…incinerating…" Knuckles gasped as the announcement was beginning to rattle even his nerves.

"…I know I built that racer right…" Charmy said wiping some sweat from her forehead, "I hope I did…"

"…fuck…Knuckles' is screwed…" Espio and Amy sighed.

"No he isn't! It will work! Just watch!" Charmy roared.

The racers drove up to starting line, the massive engines roaring so loud it seemed as though the air was being violently ripped apart by the mere presence of the racers.

Announcer: Ready?

The lights slowly when from triple red…to double red…to single red…

Knuckles swallowed his spit and licked his lips as he tightened his grip on the handlebars of his racer, its engine roared almost as viciously as his temper…

Double yellow…single yellow…and…finally…

The crowd grew silent; the excitement in the air was so thick it could choke a school of children to death…

…GREEN!

The bell rang and the racers shot off into the distance faster than the eye could see, the roars of the engines suddenly grew silent as the race craft broke the sound barrier. Knuckles held on tight and turned sharply as the world around the racer was literally distorted and blurry, the rush of wind caused his dreads to point back perfectly straight. The engine roared louder than anything Knuckles had ever heard before, he gripped the handles tightly and put all his strength into his arms as and forced the handles to move, the racer quickly made a sharp turn scrapping its side against the wall of the long tube that was shooting up into the sky, the tube quickly came to an end an the racer flew through the air due to its intense speed, Knuckles quickly swung his body in one direction forced the airborne craft to turn and spin around passing the other racers, landing with a bone crushing trash the craft sped down the long track, Knuckles' eyes widened as he saw what looked like a jungle of metal pillars littering the track.

"Damn! So they put traps into the course!" Knuckles growled while weaving through some of the smaller traps.

Knuckles gritted his teeth even harder as the pure velocity of the racer made it hard to move, he grunted and growled with every forced turn as the racer swerved through the pillars. The other racers quickly caught up, the young lady in the red helmet screamed at the top of her lungs as her craft met with the pillar. KA-BOOM! The fiery explosion filled the tunnel, her charred skeleton was sent flying through the pillar and rushing in front of the fiery blast inside the tunnel by the pure speed of the craft's impact, the skeleton hit the ground and rolled around like a curled up armadillo being kicked down a steep hill, the bones crunched and crumbled as they shattered across the track while more race craft speed over them. The blue racer smacked his back repeatedly as the flames from the blast set his racing suit on fire, he gritted his teeth and swerved through the other racers with a thick billow of smoke trailing behind him. The Yellow racer roared in fury as he tried to navigate through the thick smoke, the smoke cleared just in time to reveal the flat wall he was heading for, the racer gave out a scream that was instantly silenced as he hit the wall of the course, his body was instantly flattened into paper as his craft exploded in a fiery mess that threw debris out everywhere causing the other racers to bump into each other.

Knuckles crossed the starting line starting beginning the 2nd lap of the race, as the crowd roared. Small robot with screens showed a lady putting in earplugs, the crowd slowly put their earplugs on. Amy looked at Espio with pure confusion as the purple chameleon inserted his earplugs.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked as she watched Espio put earplugs into his ears.

Espio stared blankly at Amy as the roar from the engine finally came, she covered her ears and screamed as the intense noise filled the arena, the sound of sound trying to catch up to the racer was louder than anything she had ever heard in her life. Espio took out the plugs when the machines prompted, he stared at Amy who watch his lips move and wondered what he was saying as her ears rang with the loud echo of the thunder.

Orange Racer: Move over bitch! This is MY track!

The man turned hard and knocked Knuckles' racer and pushed it against the wall, the sparks began to fly as the racer scrapped against the long wall at mach 20. Knuckles growled and gritted his teeth as he turned to try and push the other racer off of him.

Knuckles looked at the racer and blurted out "FUCK YOU!" Knuckles then drove his fist into the motor of the racer's engine "Have fun in hell bitch!" Knuckles then pulled his fist out holding various metal debris from the racer, the driver looked on in terror as his racer began to spin out of control, his eyes widened as he saw another racer go head on him…BOOM! The fiery blast shook the track, Knuckles glanced behind him and tossed the sharp debris in the air creating a floating trap of death for the upcoming racers, the racers screamed in pain as the debris cut through them in an instant due to the pure speed that they drove pass the falling debris. The racers spun out of control and smashed into the barrier of the track exploding instantly, Knuckles scowled and press down on the throttle more as he started the final lap. The few remaining racers began to creep up the red guardian. The driver in the purple craft pulled out a pistol and ignorantly fired a clean shot at Knuckles, the shot flew forward but soon ripped through the very person who fired it at the speedy craft charged right through the shot from behind, the dead driver fell off and bounced like a rag doll off the rough track, the corpse bounced up and exploded when another craft charged through it, the blood and guts littered the other racer who swerved blindly and crashed into the unmanned craft causing a fired blast that took out a passing by racer. Knuckles looked to his side to see a smoldering skeleton with no lower jaw drive past him and crash into the wall he was turning to avoid. Knuckles grinned as the finish line was drawing near, the only other racer sped up to catch him, Knuckles glanced back and held out his fist and hit his brake, the other racer sped by and spun out, Knuckles grinned as he held the head of the racer in the hand of the arm he extended. Knuckles carelessly tossed back the head and crossed the line with a skidding stop.

Announcer: It's been a long time but team Chaotix wins! They will be moving on to the next race! What an amazing driver!

Charmy and Espio got up and cheered as Knuckles grinned and waved at them. Amy danced where she stood prompting the fellow spectators to throw money at her, she giggled as the coins and bills of various amounts rained down on her.

Putting the small trophy on the wooden shelf Knuckles grinned and looked at Charmy. Charmy wiped the bottom of her nose and glared at Knuckles.

"I must admit, you did really good! Hopefully you can do that…2 more times." Charmy said trying to hide the joy she was feeling.

"I can and will. I've gone through much worse. We've up held our end of the bargain…now it's your turn to uphold your end. We need that damn tower door opened!" Knuckles said remembering the promise they made.

"…FINE! I'll open the door, go to the door and wait there, I have to restore its power through a fuse in the sewers…and…" Charmy said until Amy rudely pushed Charmy aside.

"Oh Knuckles that was AMAZING!" Amy shouted.

"Damn she got her hearing back." Knuckles grumbled, pushing Amy back.

"You grumpy asshole! Can't you be nice just once?" Amy pouted.

"I see no reason why I should be nice to you." Knuckles snapped back.

"Nice job there Knuckles…I was really impressed." Auree said patting Knuckles on the shoulder.

"And who the hell are you?" Amy rudely asked.

Auree glanced at Amy and sucked her teeth for a split second. She turned to Knuckles and gave a slight grin, she quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him close…

"This card will help you get past some of the tower's security." Auree said while placing the card into Knuckles' palm.

"Don't you suck your teeth at me! I'll bash your head in you whore!" Amy screamed in fury, "You can't just barge in here and…"

"Anyways, becareful crossing the pipeline to the Capital Tower, you looked great out there, I hope to see you in action again." Auree said while running her finger up Knuckles' chin, and finishing with a peck on the cheek

Knuckles stared at her as she waltzed out and ignored the fuming hedgehog.

"…someone has the hots for a certain Echidna." Espio whistled.

"Whatever lets head over to the tower." Knuckles growled, pretending not to hear Espio's remark.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Hidden Plot**

The dank city air hovered over the dank city lake, the red guardian and his purple companion dashed across the course busted city flooring. Waiting by the busted door of the rusted old tower covered in smog, the two sat listening to the sounds of the city as they waited for the large metallic door to unfold and allow them access.

"…that damn bee is taking far too long!" Knuckles impatiently mumbled.

"Patience is a virtue that comes through discipline." Espio whispered.

"Oh don't give me that ninja, samurai, Chinese mumbo jumbo! It plays no relevance to ANY of this!" Knuckles shot back at Espio.

With that remark the door suddenly opened with a loud click, Knuckles gave off an evil grin as he stood up and dashed into the tower with Espio in tow. Knuckles stopped and looked at the large console, Espio rolled his eyes and flipped the switch on the console, the platform began to slowly rise, both looked around cautiously when the platform sudden shot up at mach speed, Knuckles and Espio fell back and were flattened on the ground as the platform rushed up, with a loud clang the platform stopped launching both of them up towards the ceiling. Knuckles and Espio screamed as they flew up into the ceiling, a loud clang rang as they smashed into the ceiling and then fell off and landed with a loud thud on the metal platform.

"…oh…that wasn't very nice. Damn Robotnik!" Knuckles growled while wiping some spit from his lip.

"…is my horn still in one piece?" Espio nervously said while feeling his head. "Good…"

Knuckles looked at Espio and rolled his eyes as he sped out of the tower and stopped at the edge to look at the massive piping that extended towards the Capital Tower. Knuckles scowled as he clenched his fist, the wind blowing his hair to the right as Espio crept up behind him, their figures pure black as the shadow of the archway hid them from the pale moon.

The giant pipe which pumped Emerald Ore to the sector has dozens of vents each vent spewing out smoke so thick a knife couldn't cut through, large electrical surges jumped from the busted conductors, and small defense turrets still littered the ruined platforms.

"Looks like that blast really damaged this place." Espio whimpered as he stared at the damage.

"Doesn't matter. Let's move!" Knuckles commanded.

Knuckles leapt across the large gap over the broken platform and landed on the thin metal piping, Knuckles held his arms out to balance on the pipe and Espio jumped over him and landed on the platform ahead of him, Knuckles and Espio sprung off the platform and ran across the weak mini platforms which gave out seconds after they crossed and fell to the small population below. They ran across the bare broken metal ducking under the massive volts that zigzagged across the surface. Espio flipped off the pipe and grabbed the ladder going up the side of the tower, Knuckles quickly climbed behind him, as the night sky grew cloudy and thunder echoed across the sky. Rain began to fall as the two made their way to a medium sized Ventilation shaft, Knuckles and Espio carefully climbed in and slowly slide down stopping at the large grate in the middle of the vent, they quietly peered down to find the throne chamber much to their own surprise.

"Robotnik! GRR! Now is my chance to…" Knuckles growled as he prepared to punch out the vent.

"Knuckles…control yourself. They are talking about something…" Espio said while slowly pushing Knuckles' fist down.

In the large room Robotnik sat in his massive chair staring at the mighty Raptor that paced back and forth…

"That Echidna is still at large…" Ramirez said with disgust.

"It is of no importance." Robotnik replied.

"I don't like it…the people of the city are losing faith and Quaro have slowly been migrating closer to the city, some of the bigger ones in tow. I doubt the city walls will hold." Ramirez commented.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Those primitive beasts will never dare to strike the city. I have thought everything out…

"Enlighten me dear Emperor…" Ramirez said as he knelt on one knee.

"The Quaro have been eating from our hand recently…do you know why? It's because I created them! Therefore every move they make I tell them to make. I control them and this war." Robotnik proudly stated.

"How?" Ramirez asked trembling in shock.

"Simple…I…use…my…favorite…present…" Robotnik said in a low tone.

Robotnik put on a sickening nearly blood curdling grin, he stood up and eerily stepped over to the large console, he pressed his watch and the console rose up to reveal a Massive Purple Emerald, nearly Identical to the Master Emerald in everything but color.

"Another Emerald?" Ramirez gasped.

"Not just any Emerald. This Emerald…its "special" when I look at it…everything is clear. The past, the future…even…the present…he, he, he…" Robotnik cackled.

"It is merely a gem." Ramirez sighed trying to hide his lack of approval.

"Don't you dare say such a thing about my beauty! This Emerald…it is nearly identical to the Master Emerald in every way! It must have some power aside from granting those who focus on it…clairvoyance." Robotnik said snapping at Ramirez's insolence.

Robotnik stared into the Dark Purple Emerald, an almost silent whisper emanated from it, a light whisper that no one could hear aside from its target…

"Myself…"

"Sir…permission to speak freely?" Ramirez asked.

"…Death…and life…purpose…of the soul…"

"…" Robotnik merely stood still with an empty stare in his eyes.

"Tainted…the true chaos shall form…chaos in its purest"

"Sir?" Ramirez said lightly.

"…Chaos…to Turmoil…Turmoil to Strife…"

"Ah! Ho-hum! Go ahead…" Robotnik stuttered.

"…Repent…"

"I mean no disrespect, but it is nothing more than an Emerald, it could probably help fuel the Ore Refineries. Sir I worry about your mental state, over the past few days you seem to be out of it." Ramirez stated out of concern, "Perhaps you should take a few days off and rest."

"…Revenge…the blood of the living…to quench the dead…"

"Silence! Never are you to even say such a thing again! Now you see why I call the shots, and not you!" Robotnik sternly scolded Ramirez.

"…Exterminate…the unwanted…then true Corruption shall reign…"

"Sir just give me a battalion of troops, I can then find Knuckles, destroy him, and drive the Quaro off! I can destroy them all!" Ramirez arrogantly announced.

"…Oblivion…"

"Ramirez, I would love to send you, but it is much more rewarding to see them die just as they think they have won. The Death Egg will be ready for launch soon." Robotnik said belittling Ramirez's offer.

"…Chaos is its purest form…the metal of hate…"

"…can I destroy Knuckles and his resistance friends? At least let me do that." Ramirez begged.

"…Hate is bound by the soul…"

"…I…I just got a good idea on how to deal with them! Sadly Ramirez, I want you to stay here and continue to "talk" to that hedgehog…if that's what you like to call it." Robotnik cackled.

"…The soul…forever lost…"

"I don't understand…you want us to wait for them to attack? What have you created to stop the Resistance?" Ramirez desperately asked trying to find an answer.

"…Death bringer…"

"Come…I'll show you in my lab." Robotnik said, giving in to Ramirez's pleas.

"…Yourself…forever in my mind…"

Robotnik closed the console completely covering the Emerald, he grinned inhumanly as he waltzed out of the room, Knuckles gritted his teeth while he fought back the urge to attack Robotnik. Espio put his hand on Knuckles' shoulder and gave off a concerned look.

"You and I both know what that Emerald was…" Espio whispered with a tone of concern Knuckles had never heard before.

"How did Robotnik managed to get a hold of the Master Emerald of Corruption?" Knuckles wondered his very nerve shaken horribly.

"We'd better tell Shadow and the others. The fact that Robotnik is wielding such power is unsettling. I don't understand his plan though…" Espio whispered.

"…he knew what he was talking about but he seemed to be in a place of his own." Knuckles pondered.

"That might be so." Espio replied.

Knuckles and Espio quickly moved out of the vent and back onto the roof, the rain was pouring harder than before and the roof had puddles everywhere, the two looked around in confusion, the ladder they used had fallen off by the looks of things. Espio pointed towards the other end of the platform and the two dashed for it.

Just as they got to the center of the platform a blue orb hit the ground and began to pulsate…

"GET DOWN!" Espio screamed as he tackled Knuckles to the floor.

The two rolled in a big ball behind a small Statue of Robotnik as the orb went out in a mighty blue flash.

"An incineration Orb…" Espio murmured.

"…Espio…" Knuckles whispered as he pushed Espio off of him.

Knuckles stood up and walked out to the middle of the platform, Espio quickly stood next to him, with a loud mind splitting roar of sorts a massive machine rose up and pointed all 8 of its arms at them, each arm with a large barrel that looked as if it fired some sort of weapon. In the Cockpit was none other than Robotnik! It had a massive torso that was littered with various hatches, and had the Robotnik Symbol placed on various places.

"Robotnik!" Knuckles hissed in fury, his eyes turning black upon saying the name.

"Well, well, well, looks like my favorite toy returned home. Fool! Did you really thing you could spy on me?" Robotnik laughed.

"I came here to bash your skull in! I didn't come here to spy!" Knuckles replied.

"My Knuckles…I heard you've developed quiet a temper, looks like those Emerald Ore Treatments did have a side effect. I'd love to chat more but I've grown tired of you… this is the Egg Launcher and it will be your executor tonight…now…allow me…to send you to…HELL!" Robotnik roared furiously.

Knuckles and Espio got into a ready stance as the Egg Launcher took aim…


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Egg Launcher**

The Red Guardian and his Ninja companion stepped back as the massive gray and red machine with 8 arms, each arm with a large powerful cannon attached. Robotnik grinned as he looked at the 2 slowly creeping back.

" …DIE!" Robotnik roared as he opened fire.

The barrel of the cannons rotated rapidly unleashing a flurry of glowing bolts, Knuckles and Espio dove to opposite sides as the bullets hit the platform leaving smoldering holes behind, Knuckles scowled and gritted his teeth as he whipped out his gun, he glared at the massive hovering machine that lowered itself onto the platform and began to run from left to right, firing a endless stream of bolts at the two, Knuckles hide behind the statue and listened in terror as the bolts began to wear the statue away, the sound of rock crumbling and hitting the floor was far from what Knuckles wanted to hear, Espio cloaked and dashed behind the craft and planted a small device on the craft, he dashed off and ducked as the device exploded sending the craft rolling towards Knuckles' statue, Knuckles dove out of the way a watched as the craft rolled off the platform with Robotnik screaming at the top of his lungs.

"What the hell did you do?" Knuckles screamed.

"My emergency diffusion grenade." Espio cackled.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Robotnik laughed as the craft rose back up the small targeting reticules completely ruined. Robotnik scowled and aimed at his enemies, "Very impressive, now I can't auto-target you. It makes no difference. Even with diffused trackers I can STILL destroy YOU!

The craft rose up and began to hover around the platform firing small spurts all around the platform, Knuckles and Espio rolled and flipped around to dodge the blasts. Knuckles rolled and stop and fired his gun, the two shots soared through the air and hit the torso each shot sending a surge of volts through the craft, Knuckles cussed as his pounded his fist on the ground, the rain began to fall even harder as the craft opened fire once again, Knuckles and Espio rolled out the way and jumped on the wall behind the platform and sprung up into the air, Knuckles fired about a dozen shots as he backflipped through the air, the red bolts streaked by him leaving red trails behind them, Espio somersaulted through the air and threw his shuriken at the machine, it soared through the air and landed inside the barrel of one of the arms, the arm exploded violently sending metal fragments flying all over the platform, Knuckles dove around to dodge to deadly debris. Robotnik roared as the damaged arm sent a surge through the craft; the small reddish glow on it has faded.

"…that glow. Knuckles open fire!" Espio commanded.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Knuckles roared back.

Knuckles loaded his weapon and emptied the clip into the machine. Each shot hit with stunning accuracy and began to wear at the machines armor, Knuckles continued to unload on the massive craft, Robotnik roared as the craft began to spin out of control and crashed into the platform, the platform shattered to pieces and sent Knuckles and Espio plummeting, they looked down in fear to see Robotnik's machine aiming at them, the remaining arms waved around firing bolts everywhere, Knuckles roared as he loaded another clip and fired at Robotnik, every shot blowing off a small piece of its armament, Espio grabbed hold of a piece of debris and clung to it as he aimed another shuriken, Knuckles weaved through the storm of bolts dodging the flaming orange bolt and moving through the red trails they left behind. To their surprise another platform was down below, Knuckles grinned as he held the trigger allowing a single shot to charge, he hovered to the left and grabbed a hold of a single metal fragment falling down with them and fired at Robotnik's machine, the shot hit the upper cockpit sending the craft spinning around like a top as Espio threw his shuriken, he smiled as it entered another gun barrel, the arm exploded as the craft continued to spin around viciously, Knuckles grabbed Espio and clung to the wall of the tower as Robotnik's machine and the debris crashed down to gray platform below, the two slide down the wall and grinned as Robotnik's dented craft began to hover around. Robotnik roared as the gun barrels transform and fired a storm of small missiles, Knuckles dove out of the way and was hurled into the wall by the shockwave from the missiles exploding on the platform, each blast making a large hole in the already dented platform. Espio curled up and hurled himself at the machine but was easily batted away by the arms, Knuckles ran from statue to statue as every statue he took cover behind was blown to bits by Robotnik's missiles. Knuckles returned fire as he weaved through the statues and rolled for cover, Espio threw another shuriken and looked on in shock and Robotnik shot it out of the air. Espio scowled and leapt up on a single missile and kicked it from the rear causing it to flip over and head back at Robotnik.

"Fools you cannot…OH NOOOOO!" Robotnik screamed as he noticed the rocket coming right at him.

The missile nailed the machine square in the torso, blasting a massive hole in it, the wires and circuitry dangled out as the heavy machine flipped over while struggling to remain airborne.

"GRRRAAAHHH! DAMMMIT!" Robotnik screamed as he struggled to control the craft.

"That did it." Espio said cockily.

"Think again!" Knuckles grunted raining on Espio's parade.

"I'll GET YOU AHAHAHAHA!" Robotnik laughed in an almost desperate yet insane tone of voice.

Robotnik laughed insanely as he fired 1 massive missile at the platform, the platform exploded into thousands of pieces, sending Knuckles and Espio falling yet again, Robotnik dove down after them this time the gun barrels shot out small shells at the two, each shell opened and 4 blades began to spin around turning them into deadly high speed buzz saws! Knuckles and Espio gasped as they saw the flurry of saw like projectiles raining down towards them, Espio rolled in midair to get behind Knuckles, Knuckles gritted his teeth and fired at every shell coming towards him, Robotnik roared in anger and this time the 6 remaining arms each fired a mixture of all three ammo types, Espio flipped over Knuckles and hurled two Shurikens at the machine as he grabbed Knuckles' leg and swung back behind him for cover. The silver blades weaved through the storm of various projectiles and landed smack inside the circuitry, a massive surge of energy began to flow out of four of the arms, Robotnik screamed as the four arms exploded. The screamed quickly turned into a laugh as the damaged arms shattered and sent a rain of shrapnel down on Knuckles and Espio, Knuckles threw his arms forward and began to glide around in various directions to dodge the deadly machinery. Robotnik scowled and had the machine shoulder tackle Knuckles sending them both down to the next platform. Robotnik grinned as the last two arms pointed down at them and began to drop large shells to the platform, Knuckles and Espio rolled out the way as the shells exploded sending electric shockwaves across the platform. Knuckles gritted his teeth and fired a continuous stream of shots at the craft, Robotnik grunted as every shot that landed slightly knocked the craft off balance. Robotnik began to hover around faster than Knuckles' shots could reach him. Knuckles' temper flared as he heard the empty click of his gun.

"HAHAHAHAHA! NOW YOU ARE DONE! I'VE BEEN WAITING ALONG TIME FOR THIS!" Robotnik shouted insanely.

"SHUT UP! I'M GOING TO SEND YOU HELL MYSELF!" Knuckles roared furiously.

Knuckles ran past Espio shoving him to the ground and smashed his fists into the wall of the tower each fist made a massive hole as Knuckles climbed up faster than Robotnik was able to lock on to him with, Knuckles sprung off the wall and drove his fist into the glass of the cockpit, Robotnik screamed as the glass shards flew around, Knuckles grabbed Robotnik by the throat and smiled as he curled his right arm back, he gave Robotnik a single punch shattering Robotnik's nose, Knuckles then jumped above the craft and put his fists together and SLAMMED their combined might down on the craft, the craft was a blur as it crashed through the last platform and down to the city, Robotnik ejected in his Egg Mobile. He clutched his nose and looked down as the craft exploded sending a massive wave of flames across and down various streets incinerating hundreds of people. Robotnik glared at Knuckles in rage.

"Your powers can't protect you forever Knuckles! I GAVE you all that new power! YOU BELONG TO ME! SOON I WILL TAKE BACK WHAT IS MINE! WE WILL MEET AGAIN KNUCKLES! AHOHOHOHOHO!" Robotnik laughed as he sped away quickly leaving Knuckles and Espio on the crumbling platform.

"Yeah…we WILL meet again…and next time. I will hold your heart in my hands." Knuckles growled.

"Knuckles lets go before the platform gives out!" Espio said tugging on Knuckles' arm.

Knuckles nodded as the two ran off the platform and dove down to the city below, Knuckles revived his glide and gritted his teeth as Espio grabbed and clung on Knuckles'dreads.


End file.
